The Games That Play Us
by Whatabout
Summary: Quinn is dating Finn only to make Rachel feel miserable. Because Quinn Fabray hates Rachel Berry ...she hates her...she does...right?. While reading this , please do have in mind that English is not my first language and that this is my first fic
1. Hate is safer than love

Rachel sat on the choir room smiling wide and brightly, she was late and that was kind of a shock for the rest of her classmates: Kurt was staring at her rather intrigued and Santana rolled her eyes when she appeared, as if she had been longing for Rachel not no show, then of course, that would never happen. Rachel Berry wouldn't miss a class for the life of it and there was no reason to miss Glee either.

However late Rachel was, she wasn t the last one to enter the room, the last one was indeed one Quinn Fabray and her newest and latest boyfriend: Finn Hudson. Well, it was her latest, not so much for her newest, given that Quinn and Finn had dated long before, and they ended up kind of on bad terms with the whole baby thing.

After Finn, Quinn dated Sam, after Quinn , Finn dated Rachel, while being with Finn ,Rachel briefly dated Puck, and today Finn was dating Quinn, Rachel wasn t dating at all, and Puck was dating the rest of the females in Lima, Ohio.

When Finn dumped Rachel and immediately went after Quinn, the diva had been devastated and everyone could tell. Quinn was actually pleased to see Rachel hurting, she really hated the girl, and Finn was pleased to see any girl longing for him, so Rachel s misery was not a problem.

Given the fact that Rachel did not have as many friends as one could think, she dealt with her sadness on her own, she had try to pour out her feelings to Kurt or Tina, but she was getting better at reading people and she knew almost immediately they weren't interested, so after one or perhaps two brief conversations that had led nowhere with both of them, she had remained silent about the whole deal.

Quinn and Finn had been dating for about a month now, and Rachel hadn't smile once since finding out, not once, not even a fake smile.

Quinn had noticed, perhaps she was the only one who noticed it. Rachel had stopped smiling almost thirty days ago, she realized it on day one, because Rachel s smiles were so wide and beautiful that Quinn knew immediately something was missing when they disappeared.

But today, when Quinn entered the room hand in hand with Finn, and Rachel did not flinch at the sight, her face fell, she had been gloating around the brunette for the complete month, and you could say it was the only reason she was dating Finn to begin with, seeing Rachel s reaction to it was the only thing that was making it worth to bear, so when Rachel seemed unaffected by the hand-holding, Quinn was shocked to say the least and more than upset. Actually the whole Glee club was shocked about it and they all share amuse looks between them.

An unaware Rachel got up as Mr. Schuester opened the door: "Mr. Shuester it's very nice for you to join us on this pleasant morning, I wanted to engage conversation with you because I was working on this song that I think is …"

Quinn heard no more, Rachel s voice was still in the background as her thoughts grew louder inside her head: _" Why didn't t she flinch? Why was Rachel Berry all bouncing and smiling? And especially…WHY ON EARTH Rachel hadn t even notice her?"_

"I think that is a terrible idea Rachel", Mercedes broke Quinn out of her own world and for a moment her eyes locked with Rachel s , she was about to turn away but for whatever reason she couldn't , Rachel did it for both of them, as she looked at Mercedes smiling once more " Okay , no problem" she said and went to sit down again.

Mercedes eyes grew wider than ever. "No problem? "She asked in utter disbelief.

"Yeah" Rachel answered simply while writing something on her notepad "It was just an idea, we can come up with others, better ones perhaps" she spoke calmly without lifting her eyes from her notepad and sounding almost indifferent to the rejection of her latest thought.

Quinn was out of her mind, she couldn't take it, what was wrong with the world!, not only was Rachel smiling, but now she acted as she had better things to do than to come up for ideas for Glee club? . Just to look at her you could see she was already focusing on whatever she was doing in that notepad, and she seemed so devoted to it that it made Quinn desperate to know what was she writing… or drawing, it seemed as Rachel was drawing rather than writing , whatever, she wanted to know.

Everyone was silent after Rachel s sudden change of attitude .

Mr. Schuester, some kind of surprise himself; finally clapped his hands while saying:

"Okay, let s get started then…"


	2. In the room where you sleep

Quinn was still numbed and paid no attention to anything but Rachel for the rest of the hour. When the bell finally rang, Finn held his hand out for her to take it, and she did, on one last attempt to get Rachel to look at her. Instead, Rachel was looking at her phone and was laughing hard at somebody s text; she then started to text that somebody back.

Quinn was fuming, she could feel her face turning bright red and her whole body starting to heat out of anger, she took her bag, broke out of Finn s embrace, stormed out of the building and ran to her car.

She needed to calm down, what was going on with her? . Rachel freaking Berry, that was. Gosh, that girl was so annoying, no wonder Quinn was behaving the way she was, who wouldn't be furious just to be in the same room with the diva?.

She drover rather fast to her house, pulled over and practically run to her room, her mother was at work and she was thankful for it, she really wanted to be alone. She lay down and shut her eyes, her breathing was still heavy, and her heart was pounding hard, she tried to calm herself but failed miserably; " Who was texting Rachel?" "What could have possibly been so funny that Rachel had laugh like that?" "Did Rachel have a cell?" Apparently she did.

The laying and calming down thing was not working, so Quinn got up and decided she would take a shower instead, the anger wouldn't go away but perhaps the heat coming out of her body would.

As she was about to take her shirt off, she was distracted by her phone buzzing on her nightstand, she grabbed it quickly but then realized, with sudden disappointment, that Rachel did not have her number. She felt stupid right after that thought and then she felt weird, why would Rachel have her number? Why would she want Rachel to have it? Why was she feeling disappointed about this?.

She decided to brush the weirdness off, she was too angry and tired to question herself anyway.

She finally looked at the name on the screen, and was unsurprised to read Finn s name, who had called her, and was calling her for the second time right this second, she ignored the second call, and the ten ones after that.

She put the phone back on her nightstand, took off her clothes and headed to her bathroom.

After her shower, the day was not getting any better, and Quinn thought about doing anything that would lighten up her mood, she was really tired of feeling this upset and she wanted to drift her thoughts away from annoying Berry, something she had been unable to do for the last couple of months.

She had been thinking about her more a more as the days past by, but today, her brain was determined to not let her think of anything but Rachel, not even for a second, at least the past months she was given a break to think about food.

Rachel was always an infuriating thought, she wanted out of it.

Suddenly it occurred to Quinn than whenever feeling like this, there was a place that would always make her feel better and at ease: Oliver s.

Oliver s was a bookstore downtown, Quinn had discovered it two years ago and she had fell in love with the place almost immediately , she really loved reading, and she loved walking thru the shelves searching for new stories that would drift her away to a different and better world than hers, stories that would make her forget her reality.

She did not think it twice as she got her car keys and run out the door.


	3. Where not to look for freedom

Oliver s was kind of big, it was a two stories building but it wasn't as crowded as one would think and Quinn loved that about the place, it was warm and comfy, and filled with books, some of them where on the shelves, others were piled up on the floor, there were a lot of couches and chairs to sit in and there would always be soft and lovely music playing in the background.

But what Quinn loved the most about Oliver s was his owner: Mr. Lavender.

Mr. Lavender was around forty years old, and he was a good –looking man, with a kind heart and a loving smile. He was an avid reader, something that Quinn could relate to, and as a result, they hit it off almost right away.

The blonde would always stay longer just to talk to Mr. Lavender about authors and books she had read, or to hear some advice about those writers she ought to read.

Sometimes they even commented on some other aspects of life, Mr. Lavender was even able to advice Quinn on her "personal" life every now and then, not that Quinn shared much of her personal life with anyone anyway, but he had learnt about her pregnancy, about her lying to Finn and almost everyone, about Terri Schuster, and about one Rachel Berry.

He had actually learnt a lot about Rachel Berry because, apparently, Quinn could not bring herself to stop talking about her, about how annoying it was to be near Rachel, about her obnoxious singing and her constant smiling, she had even mentioned every nickname she could come up with to make Rachel feel bad. She was extremely happy to tell Mr. Lavender about she getting back together with Finn, and Mr. Lavender noticed she only commented on how great it was to see Rachel s reaction to the news. He had reprimanded Quinn s behavior of course, telling her that there was no use in hating anyone, but Quinn always answered the same thing: "Mr. Lavender, if you knew this girl, you would redefine your whole idea of hating, trust me".

And Mr. Lavender would smile, like already knowing something Quinn was yet to find out about herself.

This so called friendship went on almost constantly for the two years Quinn went to Oliver s, and then, over the summer, something happened: Mr. Lavender s oldest daughter, Maria, had a son. The child himself had brought happiness to the entire family and Mr. Lavender was not around the bookstore anymore, or at least not as much as he used to be.

Quinn was sad on one hand but really happy on the other, she wanted Mr. Lavender to be happy and his grandson was the reason for this bright smile he wore every day, so Quinn settled for seeing him less often.

As a result of this, the bookstore had been in charge of Mr. Lavender s youngest daughter: Emma.

Emma was Quinn s age and she was plain beautiful, she had blue eyes and long blonde hair, perfect teeth and a lovely smile. Quinn always thought of Emma as a shy sweet girl, who was doing a great job running his father s shop, and Emma had always been nice to Quinn as well, they hadn t talked much but they had talked enough to share a familiar smile every time Quinn stopped by.

And today Quinn planned to make no exception as she opened the door wearing a big smile on her face, she walked thru the shelves , towards the desk that now belonged to Emma, but as she was about to say hi she noticed that Emma was not alone.

Quinn s smile faded, her heart stopped and she turned around to leave, when a familiar voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Quinn? ".

_-_

_  
So, what do you guys think?_

_I could use some advice. _

_Should I continue or this sucks? _


	4. We Three

Quinn turned around and was met with a wide eyed Rachel, who walked up to her from behind the desk where she was before. For a second Quinn felt lost in Rachel s big brown eyes, but then she was brought back to reality when the brunette spoke.

"What are you doing here Quinn? I would have never expected to find you in this place." – Rachel seemed too amuse for Quinn s liking and she started feeling angry and attack

"What Berry? Think you are the only one who reads? – The blonde nearly barked at her and Rachel took a step back.

" No, I don t …I just think it's an interesting encounter, that s all – Rachel spoke calmly and in a friendly tone, a cheerful one you could even say.

"Speak for yourself Man hands" – Quinn muttered under her breath, a part of her hoping Rachel would hear the nickname; the brunette did hear and Quinn could see she was taken aback for a single second as a flash of hurt went thru her eyes, strangely it didn't make Quinn feel better, on the contrary, she felt kind of sick about it.

Silence filled the room, the awkward kind of silence and both girls were secretly thankful when Emma decided she should join in.

"Hello there Quinn" – the tone was not as friendly as previous times, but it wasn't an impolite tone either, just different.

Quinn put on her best smile before making direct eye contact with Emma.

"I'm really sorry for my manners, I should have said hi like ten minutes ago" - Quinn was genuine about her apology, she was sorry for being rude, and she was also sorry for whoever who had to put up with Berry.

She imagined Rachel had just walked into the bookstore and had trapped Emma into having a conversation with her. Emma, being nice as she was, had probably been listening to Rachel rambling on about some stupid musical, or about her Broadway dreams for far more time than Quinn could think of. She felt sympathy for the girl. She might have been putting up with the diva just in order to get another customer for the shop.

Then, she noticed there were two coffee mugs at Emma s desk and remembered Rachel was behind that very same desk fifteen minutes ago. And it suddenly occurred to her that was way too familiar for a customer – owner relationship.

"You two know each other? " – She didn´t want to know, but couldn't help it when the words left her mouth. She wasn't even controlling it.

Emma nodded and answered her "Yeah, I ve known Rachel for a while now, but we haven t seen each other since we were eight years old."

Quinn tilted her head and looked at Emma, who must have realized the cheerleader was not following because she almost immediately added

" When I was eight I wanted to be a dancer, so I took some dancing classes, Rachel was on the same class , the best one there if I may add " – Emma smiled at Rachel who just looked at her with a shy smile, Quinn felt her cheeks on fire and a burning pain at the pitch of her stomach

Emma directed her eyes at Quinn again as she went on explaining " Then , when I was ten I decided I wanted to be a vet, so I drop out of dance school and did not see Rachel again, until a month ago, that she randomly and luckily decided she would come into the bookstore. We saw each other, recognized each other almost immediately, and we had been attached to the hip ever since, you know, making up for lost time" – Emma winked at Rachel, who choked on her coffee and almost instantly got her face all red.

"Anyway, Rachel s a keeper, I don t know how I went some many years without her, she was great when we were ten, she is great now as well"

"Aw, you are adorable Em" – Rachel had soon recovered from the previous incident and was now wrapping an arm around Emma s waist and placing a kiss on her cheek.

Quinn was seeing red, she wanted to set the bookstore on fire, and she wanted Emma and Rachel to burn inside…well, perhaps she wanted Emma to burn inside, but not in order to keep Rachel alive, duh, just …maybe to come up with a better and even more painful idea for Rachel, that s why she removed Rachel from her imaginary burning bookstore.

"So, you two know each other? " – Emma asked as she flickered her eyes from both Quinn and Rachel, not really caring who would answer.

Quinn just stared at her and tried to say something but nothing came out. Did Emma just ask if they knew each other? Haven t Rachel mentioned her? Not even once? For a whole month?

"Oh, Quinn here is a student at McKinley and she is a member of glee club as well" – Rachel answered casually, almost indifferent, as if someone had asked her about the weather.

Quinn could not take it anymore; she looked at Rachel with nothing but pure hate in her eyes. And finally manage to say something.

"Rachel and I had also a long way back, don t we Berry? "

"You could say that "– Rachel said as she went thru some pages on a random book, she wasn't even looking up.

"_Too much indifference", _Quinn thought, and it felt awful and unsettling.

The phone rang and Emma run to the end of the shop to pick it up, leaving a very angry Quinn Fabray and a very oblivious Rachel Berry, alone.

The brunette kept reading the book she was holding, and Quinn felt she could killed her right there, she wanted to take off but her feet were not taking her anywhere.

"So, how long have you known this place Berry? "

Rachel closed the book and looked up and around the bookstore, like she was thinking deeply

"Mmm, I ve known about it existence for a while, but like Em said it's only been a month since I went in for the first time, so you could say I was never a regular… until now" - She said this last part almost to herself and with a smirk on her face, Quinn needed to know if there was a deeper meaning to it.

"So, you and Emma are really close, huh? " – She wanted to sound casual, but sounded kind of desperate instead.

But the diva did not seemed to notice, she was about to speak when Emma returned

"That was my dad! He said I should close up early today and go home with you Rach"

"Oh, guess he really was eager to meet me"

"Of course he is, I talk about you all the time, my whole family wants to meet you, and I want you to meet my nephew"

Quinn then remembered about Mr. Lavender and it suddenly hit her that if he was a bit bright, he would know Emma s new friend was Quinn s greatest enemy. It wasn't that hard to connect the dots after all.

"Quinn, I mentioned my dad that you were here, and he asked specifically that you came too"

Quinn thought about it for a moment, she wanted to see Mr. Lavender, and of course, she was thrilled that he had considered asking her to his house, she could meet his wife, his oldest daughter and above all, his grandson. But she was doubtful about staying in the same room with Rachel for longer than hour, it had already been thirty minutes since they had first run into each other and she had barely made them thru.

She saw the look on Rachel s face. She seemed uncomfortable with the thought of Quinn going with them. She did! Quinn could tell and an evil smirk formed in her lips

"Sure, I would love to go" – She kept it simple, and saw the disappointment on Rachel s face. Finally something Quinn had done, seemed to have an effect on her.

"_And we are back on track! This is going to be fun ". _Quinn thought.

After all, Berry being upset with you had always been better than Berry not noticing you.


	5. Reality bites me

_Hi guys! _

_First of all I would like to thank you all. _

_The ones who reviewed the story and also the many more who added me or the story to the Story/Author alert._

_It s really nice to know someone is out there reading this and sharing it with you._

_So, this is chapter number 5. _

_I might be able to upload some more over the weekend, but can t make any promises , I m a little bit complicated these days, mainly cause…my computer broke…it sucks, this last chapter was harder to write and to correct, so it may have some more grammar and spelling mistakes. _

_I m sorry in advance._

_And I will try to upload as soon as possible._

_Thanks again! Please review if you find the time _

* * *

Quinn got out of her car and watched Rachel going out of her own and walking to Emma s, who had just pulled over.

Twenty minutes had passed since the blonde had said she would love to go to Mr. Lavenders home, and she was still satisfied with her choice, cause as soon as she had said yes , Rachel s face had fell, and the brunette hadn t brighten up since then. Quinn was ecstatic, to say the least.

She met the other two girls at the front door.

You guys ready? – Emma asked as she put her key on the lock.

I was born ready – answered Quinn, expecting to gain some negative thought from Rachel

Instead, she bitterly confirmed Rachel was back on fucking wonderland, because she was beaming, smiling, jumping in excitement and watching Emma with a pleady eyes.

Come on! Get it open already! I can t handle my nerves anymore Em! – Rachel seemed oblivious to Quinn s presence and started playing with her car keys and looking everywhere but the blonde s.

Oh my god! You are too adorable! – Emma said as she placed a kiss on Rachel s forehead. Right after, she opened the door and yelled

"I m home! And I have some guests!"

Rachel followed her quickly inside, but Quinn did not move, instead she stood at the door frame with a blank expression. She felt her body tensing up; she felt her face getting heated, and the burning fire, always the burning fire. Why? She didn't know, she didn't care either, she just knew she hated Rachel and anyone who cared about her, this Emma girl, cared about the diva, she had kissed Rachel s forehead so tenderly she made Quinn want to puke.

So, she hated Emma as well; she now very well hated both of them. She could not stand Rachel s friendship with Emma, she could stand Rachel s friendship with anyone, Rachel was hers.

Wait. Alright that didn't t come out the way it was supposed to. Of course Rachel was her.

But not in a positive and "wanting someone to be yours" way, duh, Rachel was hers to bother, to mock, to insult, to make miserable; and no one was going to take that opportunity from Quinn.

She needed Rachel to notice her, she desperately needed her to. She was becoming obsessed about it_. "That must be it"_ – She thought- .

That surely explained the sudden rush of anger she felt whenever she saw the intimate gesture between the other girls.

She felt her nemesis was taken away, that was it!. Quinn did not like changes.

Quinn hating Rachel, Rachel sad because of Quinn, that s the way it had always been and it should continue to being. That was the unsettling feeling.

Quinn felt relieve, as she had been secretly scared there were other reasons for her pain.

" _No_ – thought Quinn – _Not pain, this feeling is not pain, is not sadness, is not jealousy, is hate, pure hate, and this unsettling thing is just that, not wanting to lose power. So get it together Fabray! Get your girl back!"_

Quinn made a surprise face to herself with her last thought and shook her hear.

"_What the fuck? Just stop the inner talk before it gets any weirder"_

"Well, hello there" – and tall, good looking man had walked up to the front door and was smiling warmly at her.

Quinn was so excited to see Mr. Lavender again she didn't even say hello, she rushed to his arms and hugged him with so much strength she almost made him fall to the floor.

"Woow kid, you almost knocked me over! " – Mr. Lavender was pleased to see Quinn, he always cared deeply about the girl, he knew Quinn s life was hard, and she kind of reminded him of a very young version of himself.

"Mr. Lavender I'm so sorry. It's just…I'm so glad to see you. It's been such a long time" – Quinn was happy. She truly was. Mr. Lavender was her safe place. Sure, she had Santana and Brittany, who had proven to be very loyal to the blonde, but the girls were so into each other that sometimes Quinn felt she was intruding, and she was glad she had this man on her life.

Of course, she did not count Finn as one of the trusting and loving people in her life. In fact, she kind of did not count anyone else she felted safe with. Her last image was one of Rachel s face which flashed cross her eyes, she quickly dismiss it as she spoke again

"I'm sorry, I'm being such a dork, with the needy hug and the whole thing ".

"Don t be silly Quinn! I'm very happy to see you as well! I ve missed you! I ve got tones of reading recommendations to make to my fellow reader"

Quinn smiled widely, and her eyes lit up a bit, Mr. .Lavender was glad to see it.

"Right now though, I would love if you could come inside, everyone s in there, and I really want you to meet my family"

"Oh my god that s true. Let s get in there then" – Quinn was nervous, but she already felt kind of expose with her previous outburst of emotions, so she hid it well and sounded confident as she got into the house.

Everyone was sit around the living room when Mr. Lavender and Quinn entered the room, they all looked at her with kind and warm eyes, she could notice Emma s sister, Maria, right away, she had Mr. Lavender s smile and well, she kind of have a new born in her arms, so it was kind of obvious. Then, she noticed Sara, Mr. Lavender s wife who hugged her so intimately she made Quinn felt at home instantly, she then put the Fabray s charm into motion. And chatted peacefully for a while with all of them.

She noticed Rachel sitting next to Emma on a big couch; she was talking freely and she shown no hints of being nervous at all. Quinn knew she was. She could always tell when Rachel was nervous, she would tell, because the brunette would bit her bottom lip so hard that you could fear she was about to rip it off. It was too obvious.

"_And it's not weird that I know this, it's just so annoying I can't help but stare every time she does it. So I kind of know when and where she does it. Anyone could know. "_

So Rachel was nervous, and Quinn wanted to know why. She felt her cell phone buzzing on her pocket, she took it out and showed no emotion as the name "Finn" could be read on the screen.

"So, that s Finn calling I suppose" - Mr. Lavender had approached to Quinn s chair with his grandson in his arms. Quinn smiled sweetly at the baby.

"Wanna hold him?"

"Oh no, I couldn't. What if he falls?"

"He won't fall Quinn. Hold him. I will be right here with you"

Quinn looked at him and with some doubt she stretched her arms, Mr. Lavender handed her the baby. She instantly felt the warm radiating from the baby s body and thought it was probably the most wonderful thing she had felt throughout the day.

"He is beautiful "– Quinn spoke almost to herself

"He really is, I'm so happy with my life the way it is right now. I feel I couldn't ask for more"

"I wish I could feel something like that someday. I wish there was a way to fill this void". Quinn looked directly at Rachel and caught her staring right at her, but before she could put it together, Rachel had diverted her eyes to the other people in the room. So the blonde dismiss it and kept on talking

"You deserve to be happy Mr. Lavender"

"Quinn, you should call me John by now"

"Nah, I like Mr. Lavender better, it gives a feeling of importance you know? "

Mr. Lavender chuckled because of her youngest friend. She was fresh. And sweet. And she could use a hand sometimes, because right now she seemed so lost. So Mr. Lavender remembered his previous question which had passed unnoticed and asked again

"So, was it Finn? On the phone I mean…was he? "

"Yeah, I don't feel like talking to him right now "– Quinn answered tiredly.

"And why s that? "

Quinn looked at Mr. Lavender and narrowed her eyes.

"Don t use that tone on me! There is no why! I just don't feel like it right now. Don t read much into it" - Quinn felt her cheeks blushing.

"Right…so…Quinn…you thought I wouldn't know? "

"Know what? "

Mr. Lavender pointed slightly with his index finger to where Rachel was. And Quinn focused entirely on the baby she was holding, feeling her face like it was on fire.

"It's her. Isn t she? "

"It's. And just so you know, I did realize you were going to figure it out right away"

"Well thanks for that vow of trust on my wisdom Quinnie"

"Ha-ha, so funny. Whatever, it doesn't make a difference. I hate her and your daughter seems to love her. I'm here for you and for your family. We had this unfortunate encounter and that s all"

Mr. Lavender was not convinced at all by Quinn, so he decided to push it a little bit more

" So …let me see if I get this clear . You went to the bookstore, run into Rachel, who you happen to hate, and…instead of going home, or going with your friends or boyfriends or whenever away from the girl, you , decided against it, and agreed to my invitation to spend the afternoon at my place with your long-life nemesis"

Quinn stayed silent and started playing with the baby s fingers

" On top of that – Mr. Lavender kept on going – you don t pick up your boyfriend s calls and just sit here, staring at her . It seems to me, you are kind of confuse my dear, I think you like this girl more than you think"

Quinn then looked at Rachel, who had gathered everyone around her and was telling some story from the dancing lessons she had shared with Emma when they were little. Everyone looked thrilled with her. Like she had them eating out the palm of her hand.

"They all look kind of in love with her, don t they? " – Mr. Lavender asked softly

"Just wait until she sings "– Quinn answered absent-mindedly, and then, she realized what she just said.

Mr. Lavender smiled widely as to make it clear to her that his point was being proved. So she quickly added

" I mean, just wait until she sings, that will break the spell they all seem to be into; she is so obnoxious and she is always so happy about her singing. It s disgusting"

"Why are you here Quinn?"

"I already told you! To see you! And the baby! "

Mr. Lavender was nowhere near to buy it, so Quinn added angrily

"Fine, I also came in order to make Rachel uncomfortable. I knew she wouldn't like me here. But she hasn't t notice me. Not once. And it's unnerving. Happy? "

"I don t think she hasn't notice you. She has been glancing your way for quite some time now"

"You must got it wrong. I'm telling you Mr. Lavender if she would notice me she wouldn't be smiling "

"And why is that? "

"Cause I stole her boyfriend that is. Because Finn is her life and I'm with Finn now" – The blonde still seemed pleased with herself, and Mr. Lavender couldn't help but thinking how oblivious the girl was to her real feelings.

"You are really stubborn. You know that? "

Quinn was about to answer but she was cut off by Emma, who suddenly got up from her spot on the couch and cleared her thought

"Excuse me, I would like to say something now "She then looked at Rachel and made her stand.

She took the diva s hand on hers and Quinn felt her heart was about to stop beating

"I know you all kind of have suspected it for a while – Emma went on as she looked at Rachel, both smiling widely – but I wanted to make it official…

Quinn felt like she was about to burst into flames. She felt her breathing going heavier as she passed the baby to Mr. Lavender s arms.

She knew it was coming. And right now she couldn't breathe.

She stood up and started to walk out of the house but not fast enough to not hear it.

As the door closed behind her, she felt as if a thousand knives went thru her body at once. +

Her knees went weak as she replayed on her head what Emma had just said

"Rachel and I are officially dating since Tuesday! "


	6. Learning to fall

_So, my computer is officially destroyed._

_But I managed to get the fic updated._

_I promise to have some more chapters this week_

_Hope you all like it this one though._

* * *

She had no idea how she had ended up in front of Santana s house. Everything after Emma's announcement had been a blur to Quinn. But there she was, ringing the doorbell, waiting for her friend to rescue her for whatever hole she had fallen.

The Latina opened the door and was shocked with the sight, the blonde was a wreck, her hair was messy, her eyes were red from crying and she was shaking. Santana had no idea what had happened, but she did know that seeing her friend hurting was starting to piss her off with the rest of the world.

Quinn opened her mouth to say something, anything that would justify her being there, but was unable to, and instead she burst into tears and hold on to Santana as she cried her fears and sadness away.

Santana did not say a thing, she hold Quinn at the door for an eternity, hushing her and stroking her hair, and then, when she fell the blonde relaxing into her arms and sobbing a little less, she dragged the blonde s numb body inside.

The Latina knew this was serious, Quinn never had let her guards down, Santana knew her since they were kids and she could swear Quinn had never cry in front of her or anyone for that matter, and the blonde had reasons to cry, they both know it very well.

Knowing that Quinn was THAT reluctant to opening up to people, Santana decided that whatever had her friend like this could wait and now her main objective was to keep her distracted.

"Hey Q, why don t you call your mum and let her know you are spending the night?"

Quinn opened her eyes, she was lying on the Lopez s couch, thankful that Santana s parents were nowhere in sight, _probably at some conference as usual _thought the blonde

"S, it s alright, I don t want to impose, I already showed up here without a warning and definitely ruin your evening. It s late, I ll go home in a sec, just let me compose myself in the bathroom first"

Quinn started to get up but was stopped with Santana s index finger who was pointing at her chest.

" Listen up blondie, if you don t get up right now and call your mother , I can assure you that by tomorrow morning everyone at school will know that _a certain somebody _still holds on to a _certain childhood bear_, named " Hugsy" "

Quinn s eyes were wide open and she opened her mouth in shock. Santana tried hard not to smile at her friend s innocence

"You wouldn't "

"Try me Fabray" – Santana smirked and Quinn pouted – "now go on, get your mother on the phone, I will get us some dinner"

"Fine, but I have you known that blackmailing a friend in a time of need is low even for you Lopez" – Quinn had tried to sound serious but she was laughing inside and had her friend to thank for that.

After letting her mother know she was at Santana s , she went to the kitchen, something smelled incredible and she knew the Latina had put her cooking skills into motion, something she rarely do, except when Brittany asked her to.

"So, where s Brit? Isn t she coming over? "

"Oh she is away with her parent s for the weekend"

Quinn saw a hint of sadness in the Latina s eye so she added

"Oh, don t worry, the weekend will be over soon, If you like I will keep you company until your girlfriend gets back"

Santana looked at Quinn in shock.

It was no news that Santana s and Brittany s relationship was a little bit more than friendship, and it was no news to the Latina that Quinn knew about it. What was a surprise was that she was actually acknowledging to Santana that she was aware of what was going on and showing no sign of trouble in talking about it.

"So, are you ok with it? I mean, with Brit being my girlfriend? " – Santana spoke cautiously, she didn't care if anyone else knew, in fact she suspected they did, but Quinn was her friend after all and she had always been afraid of the blonde s rejection

Quinn looked at her with surprise before answering

"Of course I m ok with it San, you guys are my friends, and you are always so happy together. Why wouldn't I be ok with that?"

"Oh I dunno, you always seem so adamant to the girl-girl thing, or at least you used to be life that"

" That was before, before my pregnancy , before my dad" – Quinn made a pause as if thinking and then added – " that was a different Quinn, this Quinn will try to talk to her friends more, and will definitely be ok with them going out and making each other's happy"

Santana smiled widely and hugged Quinn while mouthing thank you, and then, she realized what the blonde had said

"So, this Quinn talks to her friends more?

"Yes, or at least she will try to "

"So, will this Quinn tell me what happened to my friends that make her cry like that?"

Quinn suddenly stiffened at the question.

"I don t …I just …don t think I can talk about it S, I don t know what happened, and I don t know what the hell triggered my reaction. It could have been pure hate…or it could have been something else" – Quinn muttered the last part and directed her eyes at the floor

Santana had no idea what the blonde was talking about, but she let it rest, she didn't want her friend upset again, not after finally getting her to smile. So she changed the subject quickly.

"So, dinner and movie?. "

Quinn still looked puzzled so Santana added

"I will let you pick the movie"

Quinn laughed and hugged the Latina}

"Thanks S, you have no idea what this means to me"

"No problem Q, although if you tell anyone I m soft Fabray, Hugsy may take the spotlight"

"Oh my god! You are horrible! "– Quinn screamed as she headed back to the living room in order to pick the movie.

She was a mess, she was confused, and she had a lot of explaining to do because of her previous stormed out, specially to Mr. Lavender, to herself and _to Rachel? _. No, not to the midget. To herself, just herself.

She still had no answers and whatever was happening she thought could wait.

The weekend was there and she planned to make it thru without much thinking. In denial, of course, but in company of a great friend.


	7. Your secrets are safe

The weekend had gone smoothly for Quinn. She had spend it with Santana , watching movies, talking, cooking, sleeping, and she even got the time to read a bit in the morning because Santana would wake up later.

But now, as much as she would have like to delay it even more, it was Monday morning. She was at the parking lot, leaning in her car and watching the student s going into the big yellow building.

She could do this. _"I can do this". _She could face McKinley High with her best HBIC face and no-one would realize what the hell was happening.

"_Except for Rachel Berry"_ – That voice inside her really pissed her off, that was the voice that kept Rachel Berry on a constant reminder. It was unnerving. The whole weekend she avoided the subject of her sorrow, the whole weekend she tried hard not to read much into it, she didn't want to know the reason of her storm out. She had this feeling that the truth about it would break her into a thousand pieces. So she pushed it far on the back. And there she was now, and all her hard work would be for nothing if Rachel Berry finds her and speaks to her about the event, if Rachel Berry asks for reasons , for answers; well, she didn't have answer, so that she could say, or she could say the midget to just fuck off and run to her girlfriend.

She shook her head at the thought. _Rachel s girlfriend, _it was the most irritating thought of all.

Suddenly she realized it was starting to rain, and headed quickly inside. She reached to her locker fast, there weren't many student s in the halls, and she was relieve, because Rachel wasn´ t there and because she didn't have to put on the bitch face so early in the morning. That could wait until lunch...And Rachel…well…Rachel could wait forever.

As she was about to leave for her first class, she felt a figure clearing his throat behind her.

"_Time to face the music "– _She thought and turned around to find a very frustrated and constipated Finn staring at her.

"Hi Finn" – She was unsure of what else to say. The boy had called her a thousand times over the weekend and she hadn´ t picked up once. Even

Santana told her to pick the phone at least once

"_The sound is annoying, just pick the whale s call"_ – That s what she had said, but Quinn knew better, Santana was a softy, and she felt bad for Finn.

"Hi Quinn. What s up? "– His tone was a bitter one, as if he was expecting an explanation and Quinn knew she had to think of something fast.

She had thought about her Finn situation over the weekend, that she didn´t avoid. She decided it was best if she kept on dating him for now, mainly because now that Rachel was no longer single, Quinn couldn't afford to be the looser who was alone, and also, because Rachel might have a girlfriend but…perhaps Quinn could still make the midget to notice her if she was dating Finn_. "To bother her, of course. Cause her existence bothers the shit out of me"_

So, she put on a beautiful Fabray smile and answered him

"I m sorry about the weekend Finn"

"What happened Quinn? I called you a thousand times! "

"I know, I know, I m sorry. There was a family emergency, my mum and I flew to my sister s house in Illinois on Friday and I returned today. I forgot my cell at the house" – Lame, she knew it, it was a lame, pathetic and unbelievable excuse, no one would believe it

"Oh…well… you could have called me anyway, to let me know"

Apparently Finn Hudson believed her. Quinn tried to suppress a smirk, Finn was too dense sometimes.

"I know Finn, I just didn't remember your number, and you know my memory sucks"

"That s alright, I guess it makes logic that you don t remember the number. I know your memory does sucks" – He smiled to her

"_Wrong" –_ Quinn thought bitterly. Her memory was nothing but perfect, she never forgot a number, a color, a face. Her boyfriend didn't know a single thing about her, it made it all easier to lie but it made her awfully lonely as well. But she went pass that and smiled him back.

"Well, I m glad it s over us now, we good?"

Finn hugged her and Quinn fought with every force inside of her telling her to resist the boy s arms.

"We are good. Come on! I ll walk you to class" – Finn held out his hand and Quinn took it.

There was still no sign of Rachel, and she was glad, and then she was annoyed that she kept thinking about Rachel, and when or where she would appear.

"_It s probably because man-hands will ask me about my storm out in front of everyone. And not only will everyone know I made a scene but everyone will know I spent time with her willingly"_

With that last thought, she went to class.

* * *

The day played out to be rather bearable to Quinn. She had no classes with Finn, so she only saw him on the hallways, and she had managed to avoid him twice that day. And she hadn t yet seen Rachel

"_That is a disappointment_ " – No, the blonde shook her head again, as telling the inner voice to get the hell out, it was not a disappointment, it was a bonus to her day going well, her day was going extremely well.

But now she had Glee. And Finn would be there, and Rachel would be there as well. She thought about ditching but then she realized she could not hide forever, so she arrived at the door, put on her best HBIC face , took one last breath and entered the room.

Everyone was already in there. Kurt was gossiping something with Mercedes and Tina, Mike was showing Artie some dance moves, Santana was cuddling Brittany and hearing her talk about ducks or something similar, Sam was playing his guitar, Puck was asleep, Finn was motioning for her to sit next to him, and Rachel..._" beautiful Rachel" – Ugh_ , just Rachel…she was drawing…again…on that notebook of hers, and again, just as Friday, she took no notice of Quinn coming into the room. She didn't lift her head up, the brunette seemed so focused on her drawings that she appear to lose track of what was going on around her.

Quinn started feeling anger. But before she realized it, Mr. Schuster had entered the room and the class had began. She sit next to Finn, and from her chair she could spot Rachel s back , she tried once or twice to steal some glances at Rachel s notebook but had no luck, she didn´t want anyone to notice her , so she resist herself to keep trying.

Glee was fast, Mr. Schuster gave them some lecture on country music in order to get some ideas for Nationals and Mercedes performed a solo, everyone was shocked when Rachel didn´t protest and even congratulate her on her vocal ranges after it. Quinn was disgusted; she hated low-key Rachel just as much as the obnoxious one.

When the bell rang, the kids got up quickly and started leaving the room. Finn had practice so he did not stay to scort Quinn to her car, she was glad for it.

The blonde took her time to gather up her things and after a few minutes she assumed she had been left alone, but then, someone cleared her throat for the second time that day and she turned around to find Rachel looking at her with her arms crossed.

Quinn s heart started beating so fast the blonde thought it would be heard all over school. Her palms started to get sweaty and her breathing started to get heavier: _"Get it together Fabray"_

"What do you want Man-hands? " – She spoke but still did not look Rachel in the eye, she tried to look busy going thru her backpack as if looking for something.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok" – Rachel sounded unaffected by the name calling and this bothered Quinn even more

"I don t know what you are talking about. I m fine …or at least I will be when I m done talking to you" – The blonde still tried to look busy.

"Quinn…you left, you stormed out of the house…you…I want to help you"

"I …" – Quinn raised her voice and finally looked at Rachel, with fire in her eyes "did not leave nor did I see you anywhere. Are we clear about that Frodo? " – She realized her tone would have been more convincing if she had took a step closer to Rachel, in a menacing way, but for some reason het feet were glue to the floor and she couldn't manage to get near the brunette. Anyway, she thought she had sounded feary enough. But still she had to add one last thing.

"Imagine what it would do to my rep if anyone knew I shared a room willingly with Treasure – Trail? " – _"That was uncalled for Quinn Fabray, she is only trying to help, and YOU WANT HER TO. Apologize immediately"_

Again the voice, again the shooking head, Quinn was having none of those ridiculous thoughts, Quinn got placer on hurting Rachel Berry

Rachel however seemed again unaffected by the hurting tone the blonde had adopted, she laughed bitterly and muttered something into the air, mostly to herself. Quinn tried to realize what it was, but couldn´t. The brunette seemed to be having an inner discussion and she had started pacing around the room.

Finally, the pacing stopped and Rachel looked Quinn in the eye with the same fire the blonde had experienced herself before

"Fine…have it your way Quinn. We never run into each other outside school grounds. You never stormed out. You never spoke to me. Your reputation will remain untouched"

"Your secrets are safe" – Rachel made a pause, as if thinking and then said one last thing that hit Quinn like a truck.

"And to me, you don t exist"

With that Rachel left, leaving a sobbing and broken Quinn Fabray behind.


	8. Then I really got scared

_Thank you all for the reviews! they are great and I was very happy to read them and to know you think this is an interesting story!_

_All your comments and your Story/Author Alerts and Favourites had encouraged me to keep on going with this!_

_Hope you like chapter 8 :)_

_PS: Promise to have chapter 9 soon this week._

* * *

After Rachel had left her in the choir room, Quinn cried for almost an hour, then one of the school porters had found her and she ran out of there before he could even take a long look at her face.

When she was finally out of the building she decided a walk home would be for the best, although it was raining hard since early morning and apparently there was no sign if would stop any time soon.

" _The rain_"she thought, the rain may clear her head. She started heading home, her feet felt heavy, really heavy, as if every step she took would take a lifetime to make, her pace was slow, she almost dragged herself thru the sidewalk.

The water was blurring her vision and she had started shaking from the cold but couldn´t walk any faster. She was thankful for the heavy rain, cause this way she couldn´t tell if she had tears strolling down her cheeks or the pouring water, which was drenching her from head to toes.

Somewhere in between her walk and misery, she realized she had left her car back at school, but couldn´t bring herself to care either. The blonde seemed like a zombie going thru the deserted sidewalk and anyone who had seen her would have thought she was not in her straight mind, and actually, she wasn´t.

When she finally arrived home she felt the warmth of her living room overcoming her and decided it was better if she took her clothes off and change into something warmer, or dry for that matter. Her mother seemed to be out of the house again, but truly, she didn´t mind. They were having a better relationship than when she first moved back to the house but there were still some unresolved matters that they would have to go thru at one point or another, and Quinn could do without that talk for now.

She got up to her room, and changed into a plain T-shirt and some old ripped jeans she loved; she dried her hair a bit with a towel, and made sure to hang her wet clothes before she got on the bed.

When she was comfy and warm enough she allowed herself to replay for the thousand time the scene in the choir room. _"And to me, you don t exist" – _Did Rachel really mean that? She couldn´t have meant it for real. After all, It was Rachel freakin Berry we were talking about, the brunette had the most forgiving heart Quinn could think of, it was simply in the diva s nature to be kind and nice to people _" And you ruined it by being a complete bitch" . _There it was again, the voice, her inner and tedious voice, Quinn had to correct her voice immediately _"I was not a bitch, I was being Quinn and she was being Rachel. Annoying and hideous Rachel. Quinn is mean to Rachel and Rachel wants to befriend Quinn …right? "_

"_Maybe Rachel knows better now little Quinn…and maybe…just maybe …she did mean it"_

Quinn suddenly gasped in terror at her own thought and burst into tears again, her body was shaking completely as she cried harder onto her pillow. She couldn´t for the life of her understand what the hell was happening. She hated Rachel Berry, she really did, she had always taken so much pleasure when seeing Rachel flinch at her, and she had always loved the way Rachel beamed when she entered a room, it was comforting to know Berry looked up at her, that Berry wanted to be her friend so badly and it had always felt good to Quinn to let Rachel down and to have Rachel after her the next day as if nothing had happened.

Apparently, that wasn´t about to happen again anytime soon. When Rachel didn´t look at Quinn that day in the choir room, the blonde just went out of her mind, and four days later she still didn´t know why! Of course she had told herself she wasn´t comfortable with changes, so the diva not noticing her was indeed disturbing the normal order of things, but even Quinn thought her reaction was being a little bit overboard, and she still couldn´t figure out why.

"_Why does it matter ? Why does it hurt this much? " - _ The blonde s suddenly thought about Emma and her crying got worse.

"_Emma"_ – Emma was a bitter image to Quinn and brought up more doubts. Why bitter? Emma was after all a lovely girl.

Quinn then thought that she hadn t stopped one single moment to consider the fact that Rachel was actually dating a girl.

She felt puzzled by it now, her reaction should have been considerable more surprising to this fact, given that Rachel had been stealing Finn away from her for the past year and a half, and now she was dating a girl.

So this meant Rachel was gay? , or at least she was bisexual, for all she knew. Quinn felt intrigued as to why it felt almost natural that Rachel liked a girl , but then pushed it off because she realized Santana and Brittany had made gay relationships quite natural for her , so Rachel being with a girl was no issue, _" The issue is Rachel being with anybody else but y…" _Quinn sat straight up as if her bed was being set on fire. _"Where the hell did that come from? "_ , she was really hot and her breathing was heavy, her eyes were puffy from all the crying and she felt exhausted, that last thought had scared the shit out of her and she didn´t want to think anymore, she wouldn´t think anymore.

Suddenly she felt a soft knock on her door and a familiar voice coming right after

"Quinnie, are you there? " – Her mother was sweet now that they were alone in the house and the blonde liked this version better

" In here mom, come in" – She tried to cover up the fact that she had been crying for the last two hours but it was no time or elements to hide it so she just hoped a good lie would do

Judy came thru the door and sat on the bed with a concern look on her face

"Quinnie what s wrong? Have you been crying? You look like a real mess honey"

"Jeez, thanks mum"

"I m sorry sweetheart, you know I didn´t mean it like that "

"I know, and I haven t been crying, it s just allergies or something"

Judy made a puzzled face before coming closer to the blonde, touching Quinn s forehead she announced

"My goodness you are burning Quinn! Fever definitely"

Quinn nodded with her head, too tired to answer, she knew her mother was right, she had been feeling sick from the second she had gotten into bed, and her whole body was sore and quivering

"Ok, here s what we are gonna do, you will stay here and rest, and I m gonna make you some soup for later and a home remedy for the flu"

"Mum, not the grandma s home remedy, it tastes awful"

"It does, but it's also tremendously effective when it comes to these things"

Quinn couldn´t argue that fact, so she just sighed and mumbled "Fine"

"Alright then, now get some sleep Quinnie, you really seem like you need to"

Quinn was left alone with her thoughts again and her body winced in pain when she moved a little, she covered herself with the blankets and was soon drifted off to sleep with one last thought in her mind

"_She didn´t mean it. And if she did …I won t let her "_

* * *

Two days went by without her leaving her bed.

Two torturous days for Quinn. A doctor had come to visit her at her house and had recommended her mother that the blonde should stay in for at least three days, it was just regular flu but they didn´t want to take any chances for it to attack Quinn worse if she got out of bed too soon.

Finn went to visit her and so did Santana and Brittany, who were received with a more welcoming smile from the ex-cheerleader. She couldn´t bring herself to ask for Rachel, but actually, it was all she could think about. S

She had fortunately heard her name at some point because Santana and Finn had spoken about the Glee sessions Quinn had missed. Rachel had sang a solo, Santana didn´t know the name of the song but she made a remark commenting the revolving nature of it, she kind of hoped Quinn to laugh, but the blonde didn´t.

Finn had just commented something about Rachel being off these days and thinking that she was probably sad because of him. Quinn had to roll her eyes at that _"If only you knew"_. She couldn´t believe how self-centered the boy was, and he was indeed dense. He had tried to kiss her goodbye but she had come up with the most famous excuse in the history of excuses to avoid him "I ve got the flu Finn, you might get it too. Some other time"

With that, Finn was off.

By Wednesday night Quinn was losing it. She asked her mother to let her go to school the next morning, she claimed she was feeling better, she even promised to keep on taking the home remedy for the whole week in order to make sure. And after some heavy begging, Judy had given in.

So by Thursday morning she was right on time to see Rachel walking towards her locker, she followed the diva and they both arrived at the same time.

Rachel opened the locker door and started gathering up the books she would need for her first class of the day.

Quinn cleared out her throat but Rachel didn´t even look up. The blonde was angry, and sad, but decided she would push it

" Hello" – Quinn s voice was firm , she hadn´t thought about what she was going to say to Rachel, the main reason she had wanted to return to school and talk to the diva was because she was mostly desperate to prove her worst fear wrong, she wanted to prove Rachel was noticing her existence.

But the diva didn´t answer and Quinn just went mad right that second

"Fuck Berry, would you at least " hi" me back? " – She was yelling at this point and she knew she had to hold it together

Rachel picked up the last thing she needed from her locker, closed the door and started walking away.

Quinn felt like being punched really hard on her stomach, she was terrified, she felt like crying, like destroying things, like dying altogether. She started to panic and urged herself to calm down.

And then, she narrowed her eyes as a bitter feeling got over her

"_This is war Rachel Berry, you are noticing me, whether you want it or not"_


	9. Some roads lead nowhere

_HI!_

_I m so very sorry for the delay!_

_It has been crazy in here! _

_My sister got married: D, and last week was all about that, so I wasn´t able to write a single word._

_And right now I have a very important exam coming up at university, it s next Thursday so I don't think I can get anymore done until I m thru with it._

_But I promise that right after that, I ll be back on track._

_Hope you all like this one though_

_Reviews are always welcome_

* * *

It had begun with the simplest word in history: "Hello".

Quinn s plan was all about Hello on Wednesday.

Right after the little episode in the locker, Quinn went to her first class fuming, and thinking of all the marvelous and several ways she could make Rachel squirm. She would get Santana to back her up, she could even convince some other cheerleaders to do something mean to the diva or Karokfsky even.

She spent the majority of the first period in deep thought until she realized something: She didn´t have to go that far, it was Rachel for god sake! Sure, she hadn´t hi Quinn back when they were at the locker, but that didn´t mean she was going to go thru with it forever. Rachel was forgiving, Quinn knew that much, she wasn´t able to not speaking to Quinn for a long time, and now Quinn ´s course of action had to change completely.

She was angry, of course she was, she was furious to the diva," _how dare her not speaking to me?"_

But Quinn reminded herself that anger was never a friend in this situation, and that she had to keep her head cold, and to think things thru.

Rachel was forgiving, she find it hard not to give and to help others, that s how much of a nice person she was; _"disgusting"_ thought Quinn immediately.

So , if she find it that hard not to forgive, Quinn was about to make it harder for Rachel not to speak to her, she wasn´t going to be mean, at least at the beginning, she was going to be " kind of" nice.

And right there, at Mr. Poole class, she had come up with a plan: A rush plan, but a plan nonetheless.

On the present day she would try Rachel to notice her by being nice. She would try all day long to make small conversation, to say hi to her, to sit next to Rachel at their share classes, she would do everything.

If that didn´t work, by Thursday she would be little bit of a bitch.

If that didn´t work, by Friday, she would be on HBIC full mode and Rachel would regret the day she decided not to notice Quinn Fabray.

That was it.

Quinn was sure that the diva would be so thrown off by her being nice, that by the end of this day, she would have Rachel trying to befriend her again.

When the bell rang, Quinn was the first out the door.

The blonde got to Rachel s locker before the diva, so she had time to see the puzzle look on Rachel s face when she spotted her, but the brunette quickly recovered from her surprise and diverted her eyes from Quinn.

When Rachel got to her locker, she opened it and started picking up other books she would need, like she had done earlier that morning.

Quinn didn´t mind, she was expecting the cold shoulder from the diva, so she smiled, put her Fabray charm into motion and tried again: "Hi Rach"

"_Did I just call her Rach? Fabray that was too far , you want to be a little nice, not nice nice"_, Quinn tried to suppress her own shock at the nickname, but then got even more surprise when she noticed Rachel had closed her locker and was already making her way to class.

The blonde felt taken aback for a minute there, but regain herself quick and ran after the diva.

"Hey Rachel, wait up"

Rachel kept on walking at the same pace, she was definitely not amused

"_This ain t woking"_ Quinn thought, but was distracted when Rachel disappeared into a classroom. Luckily for the blonde, this was a class she shared with the brunette, so she wouldn´t give the other girl too much of a chance to escape now.

Rachel sat next to a boy, Quinn had no idea who he was, but she saw the look on his face when she approached his desk: plain fear.

"Out" . She spoke softly but still firmly enough

The boy got his things and vanish into thin air before Quinn could say anything else.

She smiled broadly and looked at Rachel, who was looking down, looking up, looking everywhere but Quinn actually.

"_Please look at me "_– That last thought had been a sad one, but Quinn pushed it off and begun talking to Rachel

"So, you almost escape out there, thank god we had this class together huh? " - _"Thank god? Too much Fabray"_

Rachel did not answer, of course, and started going thru some notes, Quinn wondered why the brunette hadn´t pull out her notebook yet, lately it was all Rachel seem to care about, that damn notebook with her drawings (Quinn now was positive the diva was drawing).

The blonde wanted to see those drawings; she then realized Rachel was probably going thru her class notes and not her drawings mainly because Quinn would try to have a look at the notebook.

"So Mr. Backstock seems to be late, I m glad. This class is a drag, so whatever is holding him, I m thankful for it"

Again, not a word.

"I was thinking we should …"

Quinn was interrupted when Mr. Backstock entered the classroom. He said a grumpy "Good Morning" and started the class. Without caring to explain his delay, he began typing furiously on the board, _"definitely bad day "thought_ Quinn before looking at Rachel who had started writing on her notes, not a single word had come out from the diva s mouth, not a single look had been directed to the blonde, Quinn felt her heart being squeezed and her anger boiling up

_"Well, he is not __the only one "._

* * *

The class was being really intense, and Quinn could barely think on ways to get Rachel to talk to her and getting her notes altogether, but she manage to get a little piece of paper and wrote a message to the diva.

"He is fuming, what you think happened to him? "

With a quick movement she passed the note onto Rachel s desk. It was lame, she knew, the method was lame, and the message was even lamer, but she had to get Rachel s attention, she was beginning to feel desperate again.

Rachel didn´t unfold the paper, she wasn´t even attempting to read Quinn s message.

The blonde felt sick to her stomach and then had to remind herself of her_ true_ motives. She wasn´t suppose to feel sad with Rachel s rejection to her advances, angry perhaps, because her plan was failing, but sad? Never sad.

She was not trying to be friends with Rachel. She was trying to be nice in order to make it harder FOR Rachel. In order to rejoice with Rachel s inner fight.

But she was having none of that; Rachel didn't appear to be having any kind of inner struggle when it came to the blonde. The diva did not hesitate once about not looking at her, or not answering back whenever Quinn spoke.

The little piece of paper remained unread at Rachel s desk for what it felt like an eternity to Quinn, she couldn´t take it anymore and wrote another message and tossed it to Rachel s desk , this time with no much discretion.

"ANSWER ME. I M GETTING BORE"

The second paper landed next to the first one while Rachel s eyes never left the board. Quinn snapped right that second and before she could even register what she was doing she screamed

"COULD YOU AT LEAST LOOK AT ME FOR A SECOND? "

The room went silence. Too silence for anyone s liking, and all eyes landed on her.

Mr. Backstock, who was indeed having a dreadful day, approached Quinn s desk

"Well well Miss Fabray, it seems to me you are a bit off today aren´t you? "

Quinn didn´t answer, her cheeks were burning from embarrassment, and she really had no idea what to say.

then looked at Rachel, and after that, he spotted the little piece of paper,

Quinn s eye s went wide as she tried to get the papers before him, but couldn´t

She watched as his eyes got darker, she watched as he twitched his face in anger, and then, looked at both of them and said:

" I want you both out right now, go to Figgins office , explain him about this, or I will go later and explain myself, he will decide your punishment, I have better things to do"

Quinn expected Rachel to stand up and start ranting all about how she had no implications in the matter; she was expecting Rachel to be_" obnoxious and hideous Rachel"_, _"straight A Rachel"_, instead she watched Rachel getting up, gathering up her things and exiting the room.

The blonde, still in shock, followed right after and screamed again to the brunette

"Rachel…Rachel… wait up"

But the diva got to Figgins office in a minute, leaving Quinn far behind.

When the ex – cheerleader got there, she saw the two pieces of paper on Figgins desk and Rachel standing there.

Figgins looked at Quinn.

"Two hours of detention, today, after school, now go"

The blonde couldn´t believe it, everything was happening so fast, she hadn´t fully entered the room yet and her detention had already been decided.

And then Rachel stormed out again, and Quinn started chasing her…again.

This time she got to where Rachel was, she took her by her right wrist, led her into an empty classroom and shut the door.

"I m sorry I got us in trouble"

"_Silence"_

"Look Rachel, I know you don ´t seem all too thrill to talk to me, but you will have to do it eventually, we are going to be in detention for two hours together"

"_Silence, please Rachel…please…"_

Rachel had started reading a book.

Quinn felt defeated, and within a minute the bell rang again, she got distracted by the sound and Rachel seized the opportunity to sneak out.

The blonde didn´t mind though, she had two hours to try to talk some senses into the diva, but she was starting to get the feeling that maybe " Bitch Quinn" was going to be more noticeable.

Glee was the last period of the day, and it was death to Quinn, she couldn´t make it next to Rachel, because the diva had already positioned herself between Mercedes and Kurt.

And Finn had been incredibly annoying, he had tried to hold her, kiss her, and caressing her like constantly and the blonde had tried hard not to reject every move from the boy. She wasn´t even trying to see if it got Rachel sad or angry to see Finn holding her, she already knew the diva was unaffected by it. That of course, made it far worse.

When school was finally over, Quinn gathered up her stuff and went to Figgins office, she almost ran there, she couldn't wait to be alone with Rachel again _"to make her life unbearable of course"- _She nodded with conviction, as if telling herself that was the reason

When she got there, she knocked softly on the door

Figgins looked up

"Mr. Figgins I m here for detention"

"Sure Miss Fabray, you can go to the library, Mrs. Rosewood needs some help sorting out some new books"

Quinn looked at him with confusion.

"I m sorry, but where s Rachel? Aren´t we suppose to be in detention together?"

"Oh sure, Miss Berry will be completing detention as well, but she will go to Mrs. Harlock at the nursery"

"Why?" – Quinn tried hard not to sound desperate, angry and intrigued altogether

"Well, she came in here before you and suggested that given the bad nature of your relationship you should fulfill different chores in different areas"

Quinn was fuming; she clenched her fists and tried to stop the shaking that was going thru her body.

"I thought it was a wonderful idea Miss Fabray, I don t want any more trouble"

Quinn felt like the most stupid person in the world, and then realized she had been feeling happy and now was plain disappointed

"_Well, some roads lead nowhere, I m done with being nice"_ - she smiled bitterly to herself.

Then, she looked at the principal and answered softly

"Don t worry you won´t have any more troubles "

With that she left for the library muttering under her breath

"But Berry will sure have"


	10. Messing with the girl

_Hi!_

_I m sorry for the delay again, I will try to upload again some time this week! _

_EmiLoud__ : Español is my first language. I live in Argentina =) Yours? .I appreciate your compliment and your review _

_So I hope everybody likes this_

* * *

It was a brand new day in Lima, and Quinn Fabray had a brand new plan. The blonde had just parked her car at McKinley s High parking lot and was slowly making her way towards the main gate.

She had this look on her face, this fearful look, and a mischievous smirk that was apparently fixed on her mouth. As she entered, she scanned the room with her eyes, her whole body was moving at a pace that was making everybody around her to be afraid and amuse at the same time. Quinn Fabray was feeling in her skin for the first time in too many days.

She was angry, she was fuming, and she had made a decision: Rachel Berry would suffer the consequences of hurting Quinn s feelings -

"_Well, not hurt, that s a very strong and intimate word, Rachel Berry would suffer the consequences of upsetting me, no one s talking about feelings here" – _ The inner voice would suffer consequences as well, the blonde was feeling tired of having to correct this main and basic err ors on her line of thinking.

And then, she stopped dead on her tracks for a minute when she spotted the brunette. Rachel was already at her locker, and she was apparently going thru a History book, she seemed to be very into it as she passed the pages and reflected on what was written. The diva did not notice Quinn looking afar, and this made the blonde realize she had the advantage of the surprise factor.

Quinn smiled to herself; this was going to be easy.

She walked up slowly towards Rachel s locker, the smirk never leaving her face, her cheeks were on fire, and her heart was beating like crazy, but she made her best not to let it show, people around were starting to stare , hoping to catch one big bully scene.

Instead all they got to see was Quinn taking the History book out of Rachel s hand as she passed by her, and keep on walking like if nothing happened.

Rachel was left there, with her hands still in the "holding book" position, and open mouthed.

Quinn kept on walking, hoping to finally hear something _like "Quinn, please give me back my book, I need it for class" _, or something like _" Quinn, please give me back my book, I will do anything"_ or even better _" Quinn give me back my book, you are much prettier than Emma" ._

Quinn stopped walking, she was scared , she really was, she didn´t know where those of thoughts came from, and even though she had tried to push them off , they kept coming to her mind, and each time they seemed to be more at ease in her head. The thoughts were coming to stay.

Then, she reminded herself she was standing in the middle of the hall and that she ought to walk if she didn´t want to catch anyone´s attention, but she started walking a little bit slower as she realized Rachel was not calling after her in order to get the book back.

So, the first bitchy action of the day had failed. But the blonde didn´t faltered, they still had a long day coming .

She examined the book on her hand: _" Ancient History: Roman Empire Volume I " , _she knew this book, she had read this book, it was at her house, sitting next to Volume II, and she had simply loved both of them.

Quinn loved to read in general, but when it came to reading text books she would always had a thing for History books; good ones of course. And as she had this picky side when it came to text books (or books altogether) she knew this was a great book, and she also knew no teacher in McKinley had given this for Rachel to read, it was simply impossible, even more with Mrs Reed, Rachel s current History teacher , who was a disaster.

"_So, I Know who her teacher is, big deal"- Q_uinn groaned, she reminded herself not to be pissed, at least not this early in the day.

Then she opened the book, she had to admit she was kind of excited Rachel was reading this out on her own, she didn´t know where the excitement came from, maybe from realizing she had a similarity with the brunette, she smiled but immediately after, she frowned

"_Similarity with Rachel Berry? My ass, I will burn this book as soon as I get home"_

She realized there was something written on the first page of the text book:

"_Rae, I can t believe you actually wanna read this, but apparently you love it, and I love you, so I had to get it for you, enjoy it_

_PS: I expect a big kiss when you are done reading this dedication_

_Love. _

_Em. "_

Quinn was feeling sick, she wanted to rip the page off, and toss it so far away that it may never return to earth, she wanted to set the book on fire (she really had to start thinking about her fire issues). Was this really a gift from Emma? Who would want this as a gift? .

"_You"_ – Her inner voice was really fast today, she was now angry.

She sighed, closed the book and walked up to her first class of the day with two thoughts on her head.

One : This was a gift from her girlfriend and Rachel hadn´t asked for the book back. With that, she smiled.

Two: Did she give Emma that big kiss afterwards?

When she immediately realized the brunette probably did, she punched a locker on her way to Chem. Class.

* * *

Chem. Class was boring, Finn was there, and he was boring, she tried to sit as far away from his as possible, she was doing a great job avoiding him these past days but she knew she could avoid him forever.

But for today she had better things to do, her whole mind was set on one thing, lunch period. It was going to be simple, she was going to walk up to where Rachel was eating, and she planned to toss the brunette s lunch away

"_That will break her" – _She knew it wasn´t much, but for some reasons she didn´t feel like being truly mean to Rachel, she would try to give the diva a change to get back to her senses before it got ugly.

When Lunch period was finally there, Rachel was nowhere to be found, Quinn looked everywhere for her, the bathroom, the football field, the auditorium and the choir room, there was no sight of the brunette.

When she was about to give up, she decided she should give a look to the parking lot, and when she opened the front door, the sight made her week to her knees.

There was Rachel standing in the middle of the parking lot, with her arms around Emma s waist, and there was Emma whispering something to her ear, they were both giggling and they stroke each other s hair.

Quinn felt like dying, she wanted to leave but couldn't´, she kept watching from afar, she didn´t know for how long she did it, but it was enough time to see Rachel snuggling to Emma s neck and kissing her softly in her jaw, and enough time to see Emma kissing the diva s forehead and nose.

And then, everything became a blur as she saw it happened.

She saw Emma ducking her head, and Rachel leaning forward, and she finally witnessed the two girl's lips crushing together in a slow, tender, goodbye kiss.

She couldn´t help it when tears started falling down her face, they were unstoppable, she tried to hold it together, but found it impossible. The blonde had no idea what was going on with her, but she felt exactly like she had felt the day she arrived at Santana s door.

It hurt, watching Rachel hurt like hell, watching her smiling to Emma, kissing Emma, holding Emma, it just hurt. The reason was perhaps because the hatred towards the diva was just too big to even bare Rachel s happiness, or perhaps it was something else, something different, something even close to jealousy.

Quinn snapped out of her thought when the word jealousy hit her, this wasn't ´jealousy, this was hate, she couldn´t afford to feel anything different than hate towards Rachel, and now she was miserable, and Rachel was the one who had to pay.

* * *

At their shared classes through the day, Quinn had played different bitchy tricks to get Rachel s attention. After the display of affection she had witnessed in the parking lot, she was desperate to get the diva to even look at her, she was trying her best not show, but knew she was failing and that made her even angrier.

She had tried everything: At Spanish, she had taken Rachel s seat, so when the diva arrived she just shrugged and went to sit on Quinn s previous seat "_Lame, I know"_

At Science class she had drawn obscene pictures of Rachel at the board. When Rachel saw them she exclaimed to no one in particular _"Well, I guess that whoever drew this has a really high opinion on my body, boy I look hot! "_

Quinn s cheek s were unable to get any redder after that comment and the blonde was unable to remove the flushed from her face for the rest of the day.

Finally in English class she had sat in front of Rachel and had started ripping off the pages from the History book she had stolen the diva earlier.

That earned her one look from Rachel, one , she had stopped writing on her notepad when she notice the blonde destroying the book, but the diva looked away immediately and continue writing as If Quinn wasn´t there. The blonde kept on ripping pages until the teacher arrived at the classroom, she then went to her sit, feeling really mad.

It happened at Glee. It was the last period of the day and of course Rachel and Quinn shared it. Quinn had one last thing to do

"_Desperate times, call for desperate measures" - _She convinced herself as she spotted Rachel already sitting in the front row, and already focusing on her drawings on that damn notepad.

The movement was quick, the blonde approached the diva slowly in order to not making herself noticeable, and within a second she had snatched the notepad out of Rachel s hands.

The diva stood up immediately and with a demanding voice no one had ever heard before she demanded:

"Give that back Quinn" – She spoke softly but fiercely and for a moment Quinn was taken aback and kind of afraid, but then she covered it and said

" Oooh , so NOW we are talking , aren't we Berry? "

Rachel s eye didn´t divert from the notepad that was being held up high by Quinn s right hand.

"Give it back Quinn , I mean it"

Quinn pretended to be in deep thought for a moment before answering

" Mmmm…let me see…I don t feel like giving it back, mostly I feel like seeing what you been up to Berry "

Everyone was staring at the scene taking place in the choir room, no one dare to say a word, and no one really knew what was going on.

When Quinn was about to open the notepad, Rachel kicked out a chair and screamed furiously

"_Fuck Quinn! Is your life really so dull, boring and unhappy that you have to go and try to make me as miserable as you every day? Guess what! I m not as miserable as you, you failed, I m a good, composed person who is trying to gain the best of everyday. You however seem to be entirely focus on making the worst of everyday, you are a bitter person, and I don t want to have anything to do with you. So leave me the fuck alone! " _

Quinn stood there for a minute; she was open mouthed as everyone else in the room.

Rachel had started gathering her things; apparently she was planning to ditch the class before it even began.

As the brunette was making her way to the door, she brushed past Quinn once more and didn´t even try to take the notepad.

Quinn, ignored yet once more, saw red right at that moment, and then she said it, and she regretted it immediately after

" You may not want to have anything to do with me, but at least I have a mother who does"


	11. Careful the things you say

_Hi everyone! I ve been really busy with university, girlfriend , work and all but I managed to get this chapter done! I m really excited about the story and the shape it s taking but mostly I m excited that you seem to like it , so thank you all for following the fic and reviewing it !_

_I will try to get more done as soon as possible!_

_**Emiloud:** Somos vecinas entonces jaja! Qué bueno que te gusta el rumbo que está tomando, siempre quise que Rachel sea algo menos ingenua en sus manejos y pocas veces encuentro un fic que capte eso, sin contar la serie en donde constantemente la castigan por ser como es, es una suerte darme cuenta por los reviews que hay más gente que buscaba eso y que yo lo estoy pudiendo captar acá._

_Qué edad tenés? Acabo de ver que tienes tres historias de Glee en progreso, en estos días las leeré y tendrás mi review para ellas. Un beso grande desde Buenos Aires =)_

_**Renata:** Thanks for your review, I think it what you ve said was very important to the upcoming chapters haha. I m trying to show how Quinn struggles with the possibility of liking a girl , I know I may portray her as a bitch sometimes but always keep in mind she means well . And I m really happy you like my not that forgiving Rachel, I always thought she was supposed to be like that, you ll see more of that. And I hope to see more of you around thanks!_

_**Iamirreplazable:** I will upload as soon as I can, promise ! This week whenever I thought of the story I remembered this review haha_

* * *

The slap hit Quinn hard in the face, her cheek went red within a second, but the blonde felt it was no time for shock or pain, as she quickly realized Rachel was leaving in one big and major storm out. The blonde tried to go after her, but the door was soon blocked by Puck.

Sorry baby mama, I m not letting you go, what you said back there was way out of line, you don ´t get to tell her anything else.

Puck, please let me go thru – Quinn spoke softly , the tears were running thru her face

I m sorry Q, but I really don t think it s a good idea

I didn´t ask you if it was a good idea Puck! I said a horrible thing and I need to apologize to Rachel right now!

Quinn started sobbing hard and no one was really sure what to do, everyone seemed to be still in shock because of what the blonde had said and because one Rachel Berry had actually slapped somebody, and that somebody turned out to be one of the scariest girls at school.

Santana, step up and stood beside Quinn

Come on Q, go after her, you need to apologize for what you said, cause we both know you ve said some shit. Puck let her go. She is really sorry, otherwise we wouldn´t see her crying like this, believe me.

Puck seemed unsure, but I took one death glare from Santana to move aside and allowing Quinn to go thru.

Quinn started running furiously towards the exit in search for Rachel, but when she got to the parking lot it was only to see the diva driving fast to the main avenue and getting lost in traffic.

She was late, awfully late, and she didn´t know what to do. She felt awful, she hated herself, and now she knew, like if it had been obvious all along: Hurting Rachel felt like the worst thing in the world.

Quinn had seen it, before the slap, when Rachel had turned around in order to hit her, she had seen the hurt in the brunette s eyes, she had cause it, it wasn´t like before, like those times she had passed by Rachel holding hands with Finn, or whenever she had nicknamed the diva, those times felt different, Rachel would look at her like a wounded deer and she would look at Rachel with pure despise.

_Not this time_, thought Quinn, this time the hurt in Rachel s eyes was another kind, it was deeper, that kind of look that means you actually pushed it too far, and you ve probably hit an old scar that stills burns. Rachel had look at her with so much grieve, and with so much hate at the same time, Quinn had seen it all within a second. Then, the slap came

"_Very well deserve if you ask me " - _The inner voice was right this time, and maybe other times too, but this was not the moment to think about that, right now Quinn had to decide what to do. She couldn´t go back to the choir room, she was ashamed, she had been a bitch before, but never like this, these were the kind of things that showed people s true colors, these were the kind of things that spoke for themselves, this proved Quinn Fabray was nothing but a miserable human been and pure evil.

"_This only proves Rachel s right, I m miserable and I m unable to see her happy" -_ it was a bitter thought, but right now It was the closest explanation to the horrible thing she had said.

"_I need to apologize to her" – _right there Quinn realized she was still holding Rachel s notebook in her hand, with everything that had happened in a minute, she had forgotten that stealing the freaking notebook was the thing that started it all.

Quinn contemplated the notebook for a moment, she couldn´t open it, not now, not after…

She would return the notebook to Rachel and she would have the brunette known that she hadn´t seen what was on it, yeah…that s what she would do.

"_But how?" - _Now she was sure the diva wanted absolutely nothing to do with her, she had said it even before Quinn said that thing she said, and it sounded like she meant it, so right now Quinn thought she was the last person in the world Rachel would like to see.

" _But I need to see her" –_ The inner voice was taking over, and honestly Quinn was unable to fight it, she needed to see her, she did, she had no idea what to say , but every inch of her body was aching to see Rachel, to beg her for forgiveness, to hug her

" _to really hug her" - _Quinn flinched at the thought , it was such a powerful thought , it scared her to death and before she even knew it she was walking to her car, she was starting the engine and she was driving towards Rachel´s house. She knew where Rachel lived, because she had specially found out about it back in the days where Finn and Rachel were dating. Quinn would drive pass the house in order to see if Finn s truck was parked in the driveway

"_It was because of Finn, always because of him" - _Quinn was in deep thought as she was driving – _"It was because I wanted him…it had to be "–_ she sped up, she wanted to get there fast, in order to stop thinking.

In about 20 minutes she was stepping out of the car and staring at the big house in front of her. She suddenly felt kind of lost, she hadn´t actually thought what she wanted to say, or even if Rachel would want to hear her, probably she wouldn´t, what if she wasn´t home?, what if she was with Emma?, what if her parents were home?

Quinn felt terrified, she had no idea if Rachel had told her parents about the terrible things she had gone thru at school, and specially , she had no idea if she had referred to the blonde as her main tormentor, as her cause of tears , sadness and grieve. Quinn felt terrible; she wanted to punch herself on the stomach

"_Why do I feel like this? Why it felt so wrong to make her so upset?"_ – She had no idea what it was, but she felt like she had to fix it, she had to let Rachel know she hadn´t meant it, none of it. So if that meant stepping over her fears of running with Rachel s parents, or even of facing a furious diva, or a loving girlfriend, she would do it.

So she walked up to the door and rang the bell.

What she saw next, was not something she was expecting at all

There, standing before her, was Mr. Lavender himself.

Quinn was not able to say a word, so Mr. Lavender did it for her.

- Hi Quinn! It s so good to see you!

The blonde had to make a true and real effort to speak

- Hi Mr. Lavender! what …

- Am I doing here? I came to drop Emma off and Rachel s parents invite me over for a drink, everyone is at the back yard , I offer to get the door

- Oh! Is Rachel there too?

- No , she s not, we are all waiting for her, she is suppose to be at school for at least another hour

Quinn suddenly remembered they have both ditched Glee Club so Rachel wasn't able to return home this early if she didn´t want to get caught. Then, Mr. Lavender spoke again

- You ditch last period? It s kind of early for you to be here as well

- Uhm , yeah I didn´t go to school today – she lied in order to cover up for Rachel, the last thing she needed was something more to feel guilty for – I came to ask Rachel for some notes but I forgot about last period

Mr. Lavender seemed not that amused and Quinn knew he hadn´t believe a single thing she was saying, he could read her like a book.

- So, you came to ask none other than your nemesis RACHEL for notes huh?

Quinn had to look down before answering - "_It s so obvious that s not what I m here for"_

- Yeah Mr. Lavender, that s right. I happen to hate her but she happens to have the best chem. Notes in the history of high school.

- I see. Okay , let s say I believe you.

- I wouldn´t see why not

- You ve been crying Quinn

- It s allergies. The weather hasn´t been my friend lately - she was a quick liar, even if Mr. Lavender didn´t buy a word

- Allergies huh? And what had you storming off of my house last time I saw you? Where that allergies as well?

Quinn felt her body being set on fire, she had forgotten about last time she had seen Mr. Lavender, she had blocked it out of her mind, to her it was like some lost memory of somebody else s live, but she owned him some kind of explanation for that, even if she didn´t have an explanation for herself.

- About that, I m sorry, I don ´t what came over me, I really don´t , I was very confuse, I m still very confuse and I don ´t … - Quinn started to cry again and before she knew it Mr. Lavender hugged her and she was sobbing like crazy

- Shh shh It s okay Quinn, it s gonna be alright, trust me – Mr. Lavender was whispering and his tone of voice was calming and comforting

- How? How is it ever gonna be alright when I have no idea what s going on with me?

- You ll figure it out, and you will fix whatever s wrong. I trust you Quinn, you are a smart, loving person, and you just need a little push sometimes.

- I m really sorry for not calling you again

- It s okay Quinn, I understand

- You do? Cause I actually don´t, I have no idea what was the reason I left the house the way I did – Quinn was crying softer but she was still on Mr. Lavender s chest, she felt safe there.

- Well, I may have some thought on why you did it , but I doesn´t matter what I think, what it matters is for you to realize what is it that you want for your life and to hold on to whatever makes you happy

- But what if I never know what makes me happy?

- You will find it out Quinn, believe me.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, in silence. Finally Quinn broke out of the embrace, feeling very embarrassed

- You must think I m nuts now. I m so sorry for everything, I really hope we can still…be friends

Mr. Lavender smiled warmly at her before answering

- Of course we can still be friend. You made quite an impression in my family. My wife s been asking when are you coming over for your next storm out!

- Oh my god! – Quinn brought her hands to her face, she couldn´t believe what a fool she had made of herself

- It s a joke Quinn! They all loved you! It would be great if you could come over again. And If you can ´t , well, there´s always Oliver s

- I know, I swear you will see more of me Mr. Lavender, I was really embarrassed and I m kind of an ass when it come to explaining, apologizing and those things

"_Only those things? " - _ The inner voice was kind of loud and violent today, she deserved it anyway.

- Don t you worry about it Quinn!

- Dad, what s taking you so long? - Emma s voice was heard from the backyard and

Mr. Lavender could see the flash of panic that went thru Quinn s eyes, so he rushed his answer in order to prevent her daughter coming to the front door

- It s a book salesman, I m just seeing his offers honey! I will be there in a second

Quinn heard Emma walking away and she released a breath she didn´t know she was holding

- Thanks , I m …I wasn't …

- I said I understand Quinn, more than you know – Mr. Lavender smiled with a knowing smile

- I should go

- Yeah, I m believing the notes can wait?

- Yes, they can. Thank you Mr. Lavender – The blonde gave her friend a firm hug before running to her car without looking back.

She still had the notebook in her power, she could have dropped it off with Mr. Lavender, but she didn´t feel like it, she had to give it to Rachel herself. She started driving, thinking where she could find the brunette, but she realized she had no idea; so she tried for several common places, she went to the Lima Mall, which was kind of small, she went to some cafes downtown, she drove pass the cinema to see if she would catch her there, nothing, so , defeated, she drove to the park in order to sit quiet for some time, perhaps to read a little.

She still didn´t know what to do with Rachel, but she knew she couldn´t keep looking for her randomly, besides she would have probably been home by now, it was way passed the hour she was supposed to arrive from Glee to her house, so the diva didn´t have to pretend she was still at school. Quinn didn´t feel like going home, she didn´t want to find the house empty and she didn´t want to talk to her mother either, or anyone else for that matter. She thought about going to Santana s , but she knew Brittany and the Latina wouldn´t keep it together, and they would ask her a tones of questions about earlier, so she discarded the possibility quiet fast. The park was her safest choice, she wouldn´t have to talk to anyone and she would still see people, cause four walls and herself weren´t an option right now.

So she parked his car, walked to a bench near a lake and pulled out her latest book, but when she was about to open it she suddenly spotted her.

There she was, it had to be her, sitting under a tree, near the lake and staring into the water.

"_Oh my god! It s her! What on earth is she doing here" - _Quinn was out of her mind, Rachel was five feet away from her, and the brunette hadn´t notice her presence. So she had two options, to come forward and talk to her, or to runaway.

"_Come forward" – _The voice commanded and Quinn had to obey

She walked up to where Rachel was, she didn´t want to scare the diva so she cleared her throat as she was getting to the tree, Rachel looked up and saw her, Quinn could see how her eyes were puffy and red and it killed her inside.

She didn´t sit and Rachel didn´t get up. No one said anything, and Quinn was starting to feel desperate, so she spoke

- Hi Rachel. I m…I ….I looked all over town for you today …I didn´t expect to find you here, but I m glad I did, I wanted to say I m really …really sorry for …uhm…for what I said today . I was a bitch, I was a total bitch, you didn´t deserve that and you know I said it out of anger and you know it s not true

Rachel was not looking at the blonde, she kept staring to the water and It made Quinn extremely hard to go on, cause she had no idea if this was going somewhere or not

- Anyway…I wanted to say that and also I wanted to give you your notebook back, I didn´t open it, I wasn't really planning on it…I don t know what I was thinking Rachel, I m sorry, I just wanted you to speak to me again…I …..I m really sorry.

Quinn was looking down now, her face was bright read and she had no idea if the diva was looking at her or not, but she felt the need to keep on speaking, she had this sudden clarity, this thing she had to say and could not help to say

- I want to talk to you Rachel; I would like to try to be your friend. I want to make amends for what I have done to you, not just for today but for everything, I will make amends for what I have done, I swear, just, let me be close to you …please?

"_Where the fuck is this coming from? I don t know…I just want her to look at me, to talk at me again, I ll do anything" _

- I ll do anything- Quinn repeated her last thought in an almost whisper.

Rachel didn´t speak, she just stood up and looked harshly at Quinn, who had her hand extended to the diva, with the notepad at the end, Rachel took the notepad and slapped Quinn again.

- Thank you – She said afterwards and then, took off.


	12. We change We wait

_Hi everyone! I know I always say this but I M SO VERY SORRY FOR THE DELAY! _

_Writing was hard on me this week, I ve been having some serious problems with my girlfriend and when kind of broke up or whatever. I m not really sure , but I wasn´t on my best to write._

_But I did it so, in order to distract myself today and here s the result. Hope you like it. I personally like where this is headed._

**_Gleelover47_**_** :** I know! The normal thing to do would have been for Quinn to at least peek on the notebook, but I wanted to show Quinn s guilt was for real and I thought the best way to do that was to make her resing something it was hard for her to resing. She wanted to see the notepad, but she knew I would only hurt and invade Rachel more, so she did it as a first movement to win Rachel s friendship. I know you want to know what s in there, haha you will eventually! _

_**Renata :** Hi girl! I think you have some very strong things tos ay and I think it s great for you to say them. I was really sad to learn someone you know went thru this, and believe me, my story has suffered an impact since your latest review. When I was writing this chapter I thought of you and what you wrote and part of what s in here tries to reflect some of that ._

_About everyone else such as and Santana making it easy on Quinn, I think that my main objective there is to show that no matter how bad your friends messed up, they are still your friends, and you can reprimand them but still love them for what they are. And I think in my story Santana and know Quinn better than she does herself and they even know what a positive influence Quinn has on their lives when she is not trying to hide behind a bitch mask._

_About Rachel protecting herself, I was fed up as well of having her look like an idiot and someone that weak. Even at the real show I get really upset with I m really happy to know all of you were having the same problem and like this new side of Rachel._

_I hope to hear more from you soon._

_Take care R _

**_EmiLoud_**_** :** Que bueno que escribiste! __Y tengo que disculparme profundamente por no haber podido leer tus fics aún. A duras penas pude terminar este capitulo ya que estoy bastante triste. Pero no pasa de esta semana que los leo. _

_Concepción es cerca de Santiago? Tengo 22 estudio Abogacía en la Universidad de Buenos Aires. Vos?_

_( Santana está softy en este capitulo jaaj, eso es producto de que yo estoy algo debilucha jaja)_

* * *

When Quinn went to bed that night she did it with a mixture of certain feelings: Uncertainty, sadness, anger (mostly towards herself) , guilt, and of course, self pity.

She had been slapped by Rachel twice that day, and she had experienced what it felt like to be rejected by the diva, to get the cold shoulder from her, to have her look at you with anger, disgust _"with hate" – _When that word came to mind, her stomach twisted, it felt so bad to know Rachel Berry hated her, it felt revolving and pathetic.

"_But mostly it feels lonely" - _with that last thought on her head, Quinn Fabray drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Around 6 am she woke up. She had set her alarm to go off at 6:30, but she was wide awake anyway so she decided to get up; she did so and then headed for the shower.

She showered, picked up her clothes to school, got dressed, fixed her hair and her makeup. However, when she was done, the clock had just marked 6:30, she sighed, she thought she had killed some time with the whole getting ready process, but apparently time perception was rather slow that day.

She went down for breakfast, but decided against it when she thought about running to her mother around 6.45, so the blonde went straight to the head door in order to get to her car.

Quinn drove around a bit and then stopped on a coffee shop near school, she ordered black regular coffee and returned to her car, she started the engine and decided she would ride to school slowly, trying to enjoy the sunlight as it was a lovely morning.

She wanted to feel better, she thought the beautiful morning would do, but she didn´t feel a tiny bit at ease with herself. She was uncomfortable, nervous, anxious, _"sad"_, the inner voice was right, she was sad. She was so miserable, she would have parked the car in the middle of the street, she would have gotten off and she would have started to cry, desperately, madly, without any explanation, she would have screamed, in anger, in pain, in despair.

But she couldn´t do it, mainly because she was taught to remain strong whenever the situation, she was taught not to cry in front of others, to not show weakness, soft spots, mainly not to show your flaws.

Quinn was filled with flaws, she actually was a flaw herself, but she wouldn't let anyone else to notice it, she had been hurt before, she had been rejected before, she had been kicked out of her house and she had given up a daughter and it all had become way too much to bare alone. But she had to, for herself.

And then, there was Rachel, she had hurt the girl so bad, she knew it, she had messed it up, she was a total bitch. Rachel didn´t deserve her anger, she had no idea why she did all those horrible things to the diva, and now she simply didn´t feel like being mean to her anymore.

It wasn´t just like that of course, she had given it some deep thought, she had been trying to search thru her insides _" Without going into deep"_ , in order to organize her mind.

There was no use on hurting Rachel, not anymore. She had seen what she had done; the product of her hard and hurtful words, and the blonde had hated herself for it. She was done, completely done, from now on she would do nothing but to be kind to the brunette, and she would try to get her friendship, and she was willing to do whatever it took.

* * *

With that in mind, Quinn decided she ought to start somewhere, so when she got to school that morning, she went in search for Finn right away. She avoided Rachel s locker by going thru a different hall, she wasn´t ready to face the diva just yet.

The blonde hoped Finn was there early, cause she really wanted to get this thru.

Fortunately he was, when Quinn spotted him, Finn was opening his locker and getting out some books, she walked up to where he was and tipped his shoulder. Finn turned around, and when he saw Quinn his face made some sort of twisted gesture, the blonde wasn´t sure of what it meant, but she was sure it had to do with what she had done the day before.

- Hi Finn

- Hello Quinn. How are you doing?

- I m fine, I m been a little shaken up with all that happened yesterday

- I bet you have – Finn said this without looking up and Quinn wasn´t sure if he was upset with her or not, but she didn´t want to know right now, she needed to get this done in order to get to Rachel fast.

-Finn we need to talk

- I guess we do.

- This isn´t working

- I know Quinn , you barely acknowledge me , you don t call, you don ´t text, it hasn´t been working for a while

Quinn was not that surprised with Finn s confession, she knew the boy was dense, but sometimes she had seen the way he had played dumb whenever she rejected his advances or when she didn´t call for 3 straight days, Finn used Quinn to maintain his status and they both knew it, he was fine with it, and she had been fine with it _"until Rachel didn´t care anymore"._ It seemed the inner voice was up late today.

Finn cleared his throat and Quinn realized she hadn´t said anything for a while now, so she continued to speak

- Well, seems this is it then. Take care Finn, see you around

- Yeah, you too.

"_Well that was peaceful and easy "- _Quinn was a little bit pleased with herself, she had ended something that was going nowhere, and she had done it on a civil and kind way_, "Rachel would have been proud…if she cared",_ bitter inner voice. Quinn s little smile slowly fainted with that.

The blonde kept on walking towards her own locker, which was near Rachel s , she was truly nervous and sick to her stomach, she wanted to see the diva, _" I desperately want to see her " ,_ but she wasn´t sure what to do.

But when she spotted her, she knew she had to go and try to talk to her again. Rachel was just organizing her things and she looked so deep in thought, so focus_, "So beautiful"_, Quinn was taken aback with that word, but quickly drop it as she realized her feet were slowly driving her to where the diva was standing. When she got there, Rachel didn´t look up, she kept going thru a book with her brows furrowed, for a moment Quinn feared she was getting the cold shoulder treatment again, but then Rachel looked up to her face and her first fear was replaced by a new one : _" She will slap me again"._

Quinn closed her eyes as if she was expecting it, but when nothing happened she slowly opened one eye and then the other, only to find a quizzical Rachel Berry looking at her. She needed to say something fast

- Hi Rachel, what a lovely morning. _"Oh my god, how much of a dork are you? "_

Rachel took her time to answer, she closed the book she had in her hand and put it on her locker before saying anything

- You could say so. Hope it stays like this for the rest of the day.

Quinn was out of her mind. It wasn´t much of course, and it sounded quite indifferent, but it had been a sentence, a whole sentence just for her. So she pushed her luck and went a little further

- You are talking to me.

- Apparently I don t have a choice.

- How so? – Quinn was really confused with that, she had been hoping to get some different kind of answer.

- Well Quinn, I don ´t want to be near you, but not talking to you certainly didn´t serve that purpose, you got really persistent in order for me to acknowledge you. So perhaps this way, you will lay off my back. I will answer you whenever you talk to me and that s it.

- What are you saying Rachel?

- What I m saying Quinn is that I don ´t want to talk to you. I don t want to see you, or be friends with you, but I don ´t want to have to bear with you trying to call my attention either. So you want my attention? You have it, right now, we are talking. And that s pretty much my whole explanation to why I m talking to you right now.

Quinn was shock to say the least, she felt stupid, used, dumb, pathetic and crashed, some tears were starting to form in her eyes and she was desperate to cover them up but she wasn´t able to move.

Rachel didn´t seem to notice as she drove her eyes away from the blonde s face in order to see the time.

- I better get to class.

And with that she was gone.

Quinn stayed silent for another minutes and then went to the bathroom, she cried softly and re-fixed her makeup afterwards. She arrived rather late to her class but excused herself saying she didn´t feel well.

When the class was over, Santana walked up to her

- Q , you don´t seem all too well. What happened?

- I m alright

- No, you are not. What happened with Rachel yesterday? Did you talk to her?

- I did – Quinn sighed, she knew she had to get this done as well

- And? What did she say?

- She didn´t say anything. I apologized and she slapped me again

- What? No way

- She did. And I deserved it.

- I m not arguing that . Perhaps you even deserve a third slap

- I know

Quinn was silent after that, and Santana thought that she didn´t have to go that strong on her friend, she seemed to be punishing herself pretty good, so she tried to cheer her up a bit

- Hey, come on! Forget about it. I mean, you apologized, and I know you did wrong but she will get over it.

- I know she will get over it, she is strong.

- So …I don ´t get why you look so…sad…

- She hates me.

- But…you hate her…

- I don t hate her

- You don ´t?

- I don t think so San.

- Since when did we stop hating the midget?

- First of all: Rachel, we call her Rachel. Second: I don t know about you but I don t think I ve ever hated her .

At that point Santana stopped walking and so did Quinn , she could see the shock on the Latina s face , but she wasn´t willing to explain anything , as she didn´t have any explanations for it herself. She just didn´t hate Rachel anymore.

"_But Rachel hates you "_

- So what now? - Santana understood quite quickly the blonde didn´t feel like talking about the " I don t hate Rachel thing" , so she just cut to the chase.

- She hates me San - Quinn kept on saying this as if it was the only thing that mattered in the whole world.

- She doesn't´. Rachel doesn´t hate anyone. She is so annoying and desperate for friends. Hate is not a word on her dictionary

- She does hate me. And she has changed, a lot. You ve seen it yesterday

- Well, she did seem different. I have to admit I kinda of like it . She stood up for herself.

- Yeah, she did. I want to fix it you know?

- What you mean?

- What I said. Everything. I …want to be nice with her.

- Oh…I see.

- What?

- No. It s cool Q. If you want to be nice with her, go and be nice.

- She won t let me. She called my persistence to be annoying and she said she wants me away from her

- Well, don t listen

- I can t force her to be my friend San.

- I know you can´t force her. But you could try some baby steps.

- Yeah, I guess I have some ideas.

- Great, so you can tell me

- I don't think so

- Why not?

- It s embarrassing. And you are still a bitch

- Fuck girl! I m so not a bitch! I m just…moody and I have some twisted sense of humor.

- Yeah, I bet.

Both girls had started laughing and Quinn felt a tiny bit better, it always helped her to have Santana around, she was her rock , the Latina always understood , no matter how many words were left unspoken. They had stopped her walk as they had arrived to Quinns locker, Santana diverted her eyes from the blonde as she spotted Rachel walking to her own behind s Quinn s shoulder.

There she is. Go talk to her again. Walk her to class

Do you think it s a good idea?

Well, It s the only thing I can come up with right now. I gotta go see Britt. You will take care?

Sure S. Thanks

No problem. Call me if there s any problem

I will.

Santana walked away and Quinn turned around and headed towards Rachel, when the diva saw her the rolled her eyes.

- It s you again

Rachel closed her locker hard and walked away fast. Quinn sped up in order to get besides Rachel and continued on talking

- I just want to talk

Rachel said nothing, and kept on walking fast towards the classroom, and Quinn realized they shared this class

- Can I walk you to class?

- It seems to me you already are. Much to my dismay

- Rachel I just want to be friends with you

- Good for you Quinn! I don t

- Please let me at least try

- You can try. You are trying right now. It just won´t work

- I won t give up.

-That s your problem.

Rachel entered the classroom and took a seat, she did it far from Quinn s original sit , but Quinn sat next to her , as she had done some days ago.

- I didn´t look at your notebook

- I know

- You believed me? – Quinn smiled with this

- I did not. But still I know that this one time you spoke the truth

Quinn was about to reply but the teacher came in.

When the class was done, Rachel flew to the choir room. Everyone was already in there when Quinn arrived, she had been delayed by some random boy who had heard about her break up with Finn and wanted to ask her out, she wanted to punched him in the face for making her lost track of Rachel, but she remained calm and politely declined.

She was unable to sit besides Rachel as she had already positioned herself between Kurt and Mercedes.

Everyone at Glee club was silent and expectant, they had all been kind of shock with had happened the day before and were expecting some kind of drama. But none was displayed to them, as Rachel focused on some music sheets and Quinn focused on …well…Rachel.

Mr. Schue started the class, Mercedes sang a solo, Mike tried out some dance moves, and Kurt pointed out the flaws of Gaga s latest outfits.

When the class was done, Rachel was out in the parking lot within a second, and Quinn followed her right after.

- .Rachel wait!

- What do you want?

- I broke up with Finn – Quinn didn´t know why she said it. But it was out there already and for a moment she thought she could see a flash of surprise going thru Rachel s eyes. But then the moment was gone , Rachel turned around and got it into her car, all Quinn could hear before she drove off was

- And what do I care?


	13. Truth, bitter truth

_EmiLoud : Bueno, como verás leí tu fic y me inspiró un poco a seguir con otro capitulo del mio!, esperemos que podamos mantener el ritmo ahora._

_Si , sé que tenes razón con lo de mi novia, aunque ya no es mi novia hace tiempo, es algo complicado y agotador que ya a esta altura no me interesa demasiado. Solamente estoy esperando que se termine toda la situación y dejar de sufrir por eso._

_No conozco Chile y siempre me intrigó conocerlo, por eso te preguntaba :)_

_Queres venir a Buenos Aires? Eso es genial! Esta es una ciudad muy linda, y tiene muchas cosas para ver y divertirte. _

_Enfermeria debe ser complicado, yo no estoy segura ni siquiera de donde tengo ubicados los organos del cuerpo jaja. _

_Beso Emi!_

* * *

Quinn was out of her mind.

"_I broke up with Finn"_

"_And what do I care?" _

Those had been the words she had used, it was the plain truth, Quinn had it all written in front of her face, she didn´t even have to read between lines, it was as if a neon sign had popped out of nowhere and was telling her in bright red lights: RACHEL DOESN´T CARE.

And she didn´t. Not one bit. Quinn felt really stupid "_what was I thinking?"_ she had no idea what was she expecting of her latest confession to the diva. A smile? A hug? A "Oh let s be friends now! " Offer? , _"a kiss". _She shooked her head, she certainly wasn´t waiting for a kiss…was she?

By the time the blonde got home, these entire questions remained unanswered. Her eyes were blank, she wasn´t feeling anything, and her head was unable to form a single logic thought, everything led her back to Rachel, but nothing would come to her head in order to get the brunette closer to her.

When she dragged her body to the kitchen she found her mother there, apparently she was putting out groceries, Quinn wanted to go to bed and cry her head out but she noticed her mother looked tired and besides she realized she hadn´t seen her in a while; so she put on a fake tiny smile while she kissed her mother hello, and started helping with the groceries.

Judy was more than pleased with this, she was getting worried about Quinn, about them putting more distance from each other, they have lived in the same house for a while now, but things weren´t at her best. Quinn wasn´t able to forgive her just yet, and Judy herself was too ashamed to even bring it up for now, however she was doing her best to show her daughter how sorry she was for her past mistakes: she had started seeing a therapist, and was now dealing with her own shame in order to confront Quinn and talk things thru, she still lacked the guts to do it, so for the time being she just thought the best way to show Quinn she loved her was not disturbing her, and not questioning her actions, she would check on Quinn when she went out, of course she would have a curfew, she would make sure to cook whenever she was in the house and to let money for the blonde whenever she wasn´t able to make it for dinner. She would do Quinn s laundry, try to get her to do her homework and buy Quinn gifts she knew she would like. To sum it up she was trying to show Quinn, in her own way, that she trusted her to make her own decisions, that she trusted her enough as if not to question her, and she tried to let her daughter now she was open to whatever thing Quinn had to tell her, that she was more than willing to hear her and to confort her. She wanted Quinn to know she loved her, and wanted to say some many things to her, but just didn´t know how.

So, they kept on putting out the groceries, in comfortable silence, sometimes they would exchange a word of two, Judy would ask about school, Quinn would ask about work, they would share some laughs over a silly anecdote Frannie had told her mother on the phone that day, and that was it, none of them were ready and both of them knew it. But both of them were grateful for the other one patience.

When Judy got started on dinner, Quinn excused herself and went upstairs in order to get her homework done, but after a few minutes she found herself unable to drift her thoughts away from a certain brunette.

She wanted to talk to Rachel again, she needed to, she didn´t know why, and she knew for a fact Rachel would push her away and treat her like shit but she still wanted to, she wanted to make things right somehow and she couldn´t think of any other way than showing Rachel she was about to get persistence on the matter, and she would for no reason give up on them being with each other_…" as friends…of course…"_

So she grabbed her phone and texted something really quickly, within a second, her phone beeped with an answer, Santana s name would show in the screen

"_Why would you assume I have Rachel s phone number?"_

Quinn rolled her eyes and when she was about to type back she got another text from the Latina

"_And If I did …why makes you think I would give it to you THAT easy ;) ? " _

At this Quinn had to laugh, she knew what Santana was doing, she was trying to get the drama out of the situation, she was still being Santana, and the blonde was so grateful for that. So when she answered she made sure to cover both question the Latina had made and also to keep up the good humor.

"_I assume you have Rachel s number for three main reasons: _

_1) You got her number from that time when Rachel gave us all her phone number to keep in touch about news from Glee (I , being the ass I was, didn´t save it on my phone)_

_2) In case you decided to erase the number after that time or not saving it all for that matter, I know for a fact Rachel gave her number to you specifically cause you practically forced her to when you were failing English and wanted her notes. _

_3) You got everybody s number in order to blackmail them or play phone pranks from anonymous phones (GROW UP! ) "_

After Quinn sent that message, she immediately started typing the second answer

"_As for your second question, I think you will kindly give me the number for three main reasons as well:_

_Am your best friend._

_Brittany is right there with you, reading this, and being the lovely girl she is ,she will make you to_

_I have some VERY interesting photos of you dressed up as a duck for Britts 16__th__ birthday , lovely pictures that Jacob Ben Israel would LOVE to see"_

The answer was almost immediately:

"_You wouldn´t dare"_

Quinn smiled as she typed

"_Ha-ha try me hot duckie ;) " _

Within a second, Quinn got what she needed

"_055-478-231-902….Die Fabray"_

"_Right after you __ . My love to Britt xoxo" _

After getting the number and saving it to the phone Quinn had no idea what to do with it, she had to text Rachel, but saying what exactly?, would she have to put her name on the message? Would Rachel answer if she knew the number was Quinn s? _"Of course she wouldn´t, this was the stupidest idea you ever had "_, she still had to type something. Her thoughts were interrupted by her mother who was kindly calling her for dinner. The blonde sighed, got up and went to eat.

When she returned an hour later, she prepared herself for bed, while thinking if she would write to Rachel or not.

She showered, brushed her teeth and her hair, put on her pj s and picked out a book from her bookshelf, she had already finished the one she had been reading and was in search from something new, _" I might have to get to Oliver s soon"_.

She gulped at the thought, would Emma be there? Will she hate Quinn? Had Rachel told her what had happened a few days ago? The horrible thing Quinn had said to her? " Probably not, if she had , Emma would be there kicking Quinn s ass within a second _" Being the super girlfriend she is " , she_ thought this last part with irony and bitterness, she didn´t like Emma at all, she wasn´t the right girl for Rachel _" No one is good enough for her…at least no one else"_.

After getting in the bed, and reading two pages of her new book, Quinn found herself looking at her phone for what it felt like the billionth time that night.

" _There s nothing you can say to her " - _ She tried to let herself know it was silly but still she was anxious to do it, so she pushed the booked aside , grabbed her phone and typed

"_Hi Rachel, how was the rest of your day? "_

Her hands were sweating while she hit send and she had no idea why, she was unable to do anything else but to wait for an answer, when the phone vibrated she almost passed out from excitement, the answer itself wasn´t exciting at all:

"_Who are you? "_

She took a large breath, she knew this was coming, of course she knew, she wouldn´t wait for Rachel to have her phone number, besides if Rachel had asked for her phone number a few weeks ago, Quinn may have ripped off the diva s eyes

"_It s Quinn. Hope it s okay, I asked your number from Santana"_

Quinn waited for two hours, she waited but Rachel never answered, at 1 am she wiped of some tears and typed another message for the brunette

"_I didn´t mean to disturb you, I just wanted to wish you good night. I m sorry Rachel. Sweet dreams " _

With that, Quinn drifted off to her own dreams, which weren´t sweet at all.

The next morning at school, Quinn didn´t go to Rachel s locker when the diva was sorting up her books, and she didn´t try to walk her to class either, she did just one thing in the entire morning: bought a flower before going to school, broke into Rachel s locker and placed it there with an enormous colorful sign that said " I m sorry ".

She knew it wasn´t much and knew it wouldn´t fix anything, but It was something and besides she was still miserable from the night before and couldn´t bring herself to suffer any more rejection from the brunette, at least not that day.

It was Friday and Quinn was relieve, she knew that now she would have to endure two days without watching Rachel, but also she would have time to think things thru, to get some new strategies to get to the diva, cause right now, she didn´t have a clue of what she was doing, or not a clue as to why she was doing it.

When school day was about to be over, Quinn approached her locker in order to sort out her stuff, she was more than shocked to see Rachel standing there, waiting for her, she smiled as she walked closer to the brunette_ " Did she see the rose? Did she like it? Why is she here?"_

- "_Hi Rachel ...what…"_

- "_Hello Quinn, Will you please give me your phone for a moment? "_

Quinn was surprised, she wasn't expecting any of that, but she didn´t question it, as she felt in no position to do so, she lend her phone to Rachel with a questioning look

Rachel smiled at her for a second

- "_Thank you Quinn"_

The brunette scrolled thru Quinn s phone book, pushed a few buttons and then returned the phone back to Quinn

- "_There you go, don t try to text me again"_

Rachel left, leaving a very confused Quinn behind, when the blonde went to her phone book in order to look for Rachel s number, she bitterly confirmed it was no longer there.


	14. I m wide awake, it s morning

_So I m back, I m so very sorry for the delay, it has been a really crazy month for me, and I have forgotten how much it helps my mind to write . _

_I will try to upload some more this weeks , it really helps me get my mind off things and also Glee is so lame this fouth season that I enjoy reading and writing a whole lot more than the series itself._

_**Emiloud:** PM okay? COMO VAN TUS HISTORIAS ?! Y tu vida? :)_

_**Renata**: Girl, I m taking really seriously everything you are saying about the storyline. I will try to keep up with your expectations ! , Rachel will keep on standing for herself for the entire story, no matter how her relationship with Quinn evolves, she will remain being a strong character, I think I made her that way cause that s the way I would like to be, so, do not worry, she would not give up so easily. I really hope yo hear from you soon, and I really hope you like this chapter although it s far from good, but I felt like it needed to be done in order to keep the story moving to where I want it to go. Please write soon and have a lovely week my friend :) xoxo_

_**Vicky:** Quiero tu username. Solo eso._

_To the rest who is following, reading or reviewing the story, thank you so much! It means a lot to me, I will try to get this moving so you don ´t have to wait that long as this last time. _

Thanks! hope you all like this.

* * *

It was not what you could normally call as a "lovely day "; for starters, the weather was indeed awful: rainy, cold, cloudy and grey but then again, Quinn was thankful for it, cause her humor was not so different from the day itself.

Friday had been horrible for her, after school and the "exchange" of words with Rachel, she had gone home, and had no strength to keep on crying for the brunette, for the rejection, so she just dragged her body to her room and laid there until sleep overcame her. Her mother woke her up for dinner, which she barely swallowed, she was exhausted and when it was over, she immediately returned upstairs and kept on sleeping.

Given the fact that she had slept enough for a lifetime, Quinn faced herself with the reality of being wide awake at 7am on a Saturday morning and having absolutely nothing to do with herself. She thought about going for a run, but changed her mind when she opened her window and the cold air hit her face. So instead she took a long shower, in order to kill some time, she sang in the shower to occupy her mind, today it was all about keeping her thoughts busy and away.

"_Away from her"_

So when she was out of the shower, fully dress and with her hair already fixed, she started to feel desperate to get busy, she gazed her room and spotted a book that was in her nightstand; it was the book she had started reading on Thursday night, the one she couldn´t read two pages thru without thinking about Rachel and whether she should text her or not

"_Well that worked out nicely for us",_ inner voice was right, Quinn thought while staring at the book, that had indeed worked out terrible for her. But right now she felt desperate for an out, so she grabbed the book and went downstairs.

The house was quiet and dark, her mother was still asleep, _"any normal person would be asleep given the chance, I m sure Rachel is asleep, I m sure Emma s with her"_, Quinn tried to shake the bitter sensation off, she was so miserable, and so sad, Rachel hated her so much, she couldn´t get to the girl and then , there was this other feeling, this jealousy , she had no idea what to make of it, but Quinn thought that could wait, what was the point of thinking about the jealousy issue if Rachel didn´t talk to her at all?

"_There s no point, there s no jealousy issue, just zip it and get some coffee "_

Two coffee cups later the blonde had actually manage to get her mind focus on the book, but there was a problem, the book itself was totally lame, she had no idea where she had got it from, but it was dull, boring, and she was pretty sure it wasn´t even written properly, she examined the first page and sighed when she read _"Property of Santana Lopez"_, it had to be Santana s, that girl had the worst taste in books ever.

Quinn closed the book and tossed it on the floor near the couch, she glance at the watch, it was 9am, her mother was already up, she had heard her on the upper floor and she realized Judy was about to take a morning shower; the blonde didn´t feel like talking, and she didn´t want to put on a fake smile, at least not so early in the day, so she seized the opportunity to get away from her house easily. She got up, went upstairs and when she heard the water running she knocked on the door, Judy s voice could be heard loud and clear coming from the shower

- Quinnie is that you?!

Quinn had to laugh at that, who else could it be?

- No madam, it s a killer, your daughter kindly let me in

- Ha-ha, so funny Quinn! What are you doing up so early?

- Just slept a lot last night. Mum I m going out for a bit alright?

- So early in the morning?

- Yeah, I need to buy some stuff and I want to do it now

- Alright, take the car, it s raining. And be careful

- Okay mum, see ya later

That was a relief, now she could be grumpy and alone all morning and she didn´t have to worry about her mother or anyone else for that matter, asking her what s wrong.

But when she started driving she realized she didn´t want to be alone, she wanted to talk to someone, mainly to be distracted, cause let s face it, she wouldn´t make it for much longer on her own, she was already driving towards Rachel s house, she couldn´t do this, the diva would think Quinn was stalking her, _"and she wouldn´t be THAT far from the truth"_, when she realized she was indeed getting closer to Rachel s house, she turn the other way around and sped up,

The blonde had no idea where to go however, she instinctively started driving towards one particular place, she had to see if Mr. Lavender was at Oliver s, after all she did needed something new to read _" there s no way I m reading that crap Santana gave me "_ and he was a great friend to keep her mind busy, for a moment she thought of ditching the idea cause Emma might be there instead of Mr. Lavender himself, but then she realized it was 9.30 am in the morning, _" What are the chances Emma will be working this early ? ", _Emma would probably go in to the bookstore in the afternoon and would work in the mornings when it was less busy , he didn´t like the crowds much, neither did Quinn.

It had to be that way , Quinn sped up and in no time she was arriving at Oliver s, when she got off the car she felt weird.

Oliver used to be her place to feel safe, and now she was afraid to go inside, now Oliver was a place related to Rachel, she wasn´t happy about it, she wasn´t happy about Emma, each day her unhappiness about the girl kept going stronger, she used to feel sympathy for her and she used to think Emma felt that sympathy back, but right now she wasn´t so sure, Emma had been hard on Quinn last time they had seen each other, the blonde could tell the other girl wasn´t as welcoming as some other times, but she still couldn't figure out why . If Rachel had even mentioned something about Quinn, then it would be understandable for the ex cheerleader, she would know why Emma would be cold to her, and she would have understand it, but she knew Rachel had never said a word to her girlfriend about her, she had never said they knew each other, so the sudden change she had felt that day back at the bookstore, remained a mystery for the blonde.

She took a large breath and let it out, _"Go inside, she won t be here "_.

Quinn opened the door and looked up; she felt like being hit by a car, there was Emma, looking at her from the desk at the end of the shop, with some books on her hand.

Quinn wanted to leave, but it was impossible now, she was already inside and Emma had just spotted her standing at the door.

So she walked to the front desk and when she got there she and Emma shared the usual and respectful "Good mornings" before going silent. Suddenly the air felt weird as neither girl spoke a word, Quinn felt she had the need to say something so she went for the usual

- So you are doing inventory? – Quinn asked pointing out the books Emma was holding

- Yeah! My dad hates to do it, and the mornings are usually less busy, especially Saturday one s , so it s great chance.

What about you? Didn't expect to find you here so early.

- I just came by to say hi to your dad, I thought he would be here

- He was supposed to, but he wasn´t feeling well so I took over just for today

"_Jeez Fabray, that s some luck " _

_- Oh,_ is he alright? – Quinn was asking genuinely about her friend

Emma looked at her and put on a forced smile before answering

- He is, it s just a cold, don t worry

- Ok. Well, that s some bad luck, I m sure you must be tired, it s pretty early for a Saturday morning

- Oh no, it s alright , I had a good sleep last night – Emma looked directly at Quinn and the blonde could feel some sort of defiance on the other girl look, but she thought she was going paranoid so she dropped it.

"_Bet you did "_

- I m glad to hear it Emma, so…I better get going…I …

Suddenly Quinn was interrupted by the front door being opened, she turned her head around hoping, praying it wasn ´t Rachel coming thru the door.

Thankfully for her, a different girl had got into the shop. This girl was quite beautiful, she had dark hair, long legs and green eyes and she was looking at Quinn quizzically as she approached to Emma with two coffees in her hand.

Emma suddenly started moving and she seemed unease, nervous about something, Quinn couldn´t figure out what was happening. The girl went to sit next to Emma and handed her one of the coffees, Emma looked at Quinn and she decided it was time to say something

- Quinn this is Sara, Sara this is Quinn. Sara is a friend from school, Quinn it s a regular client from Oliver s

Sara smiled at Quinn and handed out her hand to shake it with the blonde s who kindly took it

- It s nice to meet you Sara

- Likewise Quinn, I m sorry I don t have an extra coffee; I was planning on having breakfast with Emma alone.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at the somewhat weird comment but before she could comment on it, Emma laughed a nervous laugh and said

- Ha-ha, that s no problem, Quinn was about to leave, she came for my father

- That s right, I did and he s not here, so I m gonna go now

Sara looked at her, still with a smile on her face

- Oh, ok…well I was nice to meet you anyway, it s always good to meet Emma s friends.

- Actually, Quinn and I …whatever… - Emma was now fidgeting with some keys she had found at her desk and was unable to look up

Quinn could not feel any weirder, she needed to leave

- Yeah, I m gonna go, right now. See ya – She walked fast to the door, almost run to it, and within the second, she was out of there.

"_What was that?" _ - something was wrong with those two, Quinn knew it, that Sara girl, sure she was beautiful, but the look on her face, that mischievous look, that not so innocent look, and then Emma ,she was so nervous, she truly didn´t understand it.

Quinn tried to opened her car but realized she couldn´t find her keys, she groaned in frustration, the keys Emma was fidgeting with, those were hers. She needed to go back there, she really didn´t want to, but she knew it had to be done and the sooner the better. So she walked back to Oliver s and opened the door, when she did, what she saw make her eyes wide:

There was Sara, sitting on Emma s lap, making out like the world was about to end in ten minutes, the girls were actually so engrossed with the heavy make out session that they didn't ´t even hear Quinn coming back inside, so the blonde walked up with difficulty to the desk and cleared her throat.

Suddenly the two girls broke apart and stared at her, Emma got up immediately, almost knocking over Sara who didn´t have time to leave the other girl lap.

- Quinn what are you…

- Forgot my keys. This, right here – Quinn got the keys and started walking out of the shop, she could hear Emma calling for her,

When she reached the street, Emma s hand turned her around

- Wait, are you gonna tell Rachel?

- I believe I might do just that yeah

- Don t, please

- How dare you cheat on Rachel? She is perfect

Emma laughed bitterly and looked directly at Quinn

- Of all people on earth you should be the last one to say that

- What? Why?

- Oh come on Quinn! I know how you despise Rachel

- I don t despise her

- Well you certainly seemed to despise her when you came here and talked to my dad about her

- You had no business overhearing me and your dad

- Well I happened to overheard a thing or two back then, and I know for a fact that your so hideous Rachel Berry is MY Rachel Berry

- She is not yours, and after I tell her this, she certainly never will be.

- Why do you care? I thought you hated her!

- I don t hate her! I do care and I think she deserves way much better than you

- Oh yeah? And who is better than me? You? You like her? That s it?

Quinn remained silent for a moment as if processing the question, she wanted to answer but she didn´t know what to say, so she just change the topic

- I m gonna go Emma, but I m gonna give you the chance of telling this to Rachel yourself, you have till tonight, if you don ´t, then I will tell her.

- And why would Rachel believe you?

- I m sorry?

Emma was smiling and walking up slowly towards Quinn

- Why would she believe you? If I deny it, it would be my word against yours, and from what I ve heard…- Emma reached Quinn s ear and whispered slowly - your word doesn't worth shit to her.

And Quinn snapped, right there, in the middle of the street, she punched Emma hard on the nose and within a second she received a punch herself from the other girl, in two minutes they were both rolling thru the floor , hitting , scratching and pulling each other s hair, Quinn was out of her mind, she was letting go of all the frustration she had felt this past few weeks, and Emma was screaming like crazy , pulling Quinn s hair and trying to kick her on her stomach.

Finally Quinn felt someone pulling her off from Emma, it was Sara, who had asked for some neighbor s help.

I took five people to split the girls up, but when it was finally done Quinn got into her car and drove off to Santana s.

When she arrived she was still fuming, she knocked hard on the door while pacing from one spot to another, when the Latina opened, the sight of the blonde actually surprised her. Quinn was again a mess, but now a different kind of mess, her hair was super messy, she had dirt on her shirt and on her face, she had blood on her upper lip, scratches on her cheeks , and her knuckles were red.

- Girl what the hell…

- Just don t ask. – Quinn entered the living room still looking like a crazy person

- I will certainly ask! What the fuck happened?

- I got into a fight

- You don t say! Fuck Q! that s obvious, come on!

- I got into a fight with a girl

- Over what?

- Over Rachel

- …I m sorry – Santana eye s were so wide, Quinn thought they were about to fall from her orbits

- If I tell you something…will you promise not to make a big fuss about it? And not to tell anyone?

- I promise

- Santana, this is serious, you can t even tell Britt about it.

- I promise Q! Trust me for once.

- Okay…Rachel….she….she has a girlfriend.

- Oh, I knew that.

- WHAT?

- Jeez! Volumes Blondie. Yeah, Britt and I spotted them going at it in the parking lot one day

Quinn suddenly remembered the day she had screamed to Rachel, the day she had said the worst thing she could have ever said , that day she saw Emma and Rachel kissing in the parking lot, the memory alone bring her so much pain, jealousy and anger, she was so confused.

-Yo! Earth to Quinn!

Quinn looked at Santana, and Santana rolled her eyes while looking for some ice to get for the blonde s face

- So, you haven t told anyone? About Rachel?

- Of course not Quinn! I m not like that, anyway I don t think Rachel s worried about that being a secret, I also saw them at the mall last week together and they seemed pretty comfortable showing affection

- At the mall? And why didn't you tell me something

- Dunno, thought you weren't at your best to know about it

Quinn remained silent but she knew was trying to say, she just wasn´t ready to face it and let alone talk about it with her friend, so she moved on with her story

- Whatever, the thing is Rachel s girlfriend is cheating on her

- What? How!?

- She is, I caught her kissing other girl half an hour ago

- Where?

- At Oliver s. Rachel s girlfriend is Mr. Lavender s daughter

- And I thought my soup operas were good

- Jeez Santana you got to stop with that!

-Try them and then be brave enough to leave them, come on I ll dare you

Quinn rolled her eyes and kept on talking

- So, thing is Emma, who happens to be Rachel s girlfriend, spotted me and asked me not to tell Rachel. I said I would tell her, but I would give Emma till tonight to tell Rachel herself. She mocked me, I snapped and the rest is history.

- She mocked you?

- Yeah, something like that.

- What did she say?

- She…implied that….Rachel wouldn´t take my word over hers.

- I see. So you hit het.

- Well she was rude while implying it. And she deserved it; she was a bitch to Rachel.

- Right… – Santana raised an eyebrow to the blonde

- Do not start on me! I was a bitch to her but now I want to make things right

- And why s that?

- Don t know San, please don t push it, I ll tell you when I m ready

- I m starting to think that you will need a push Q. But whatever, not my thing, come on let s get your face wash. You look even worse than usual.

- Thanks! You are everything a friend could ask for.

- I know!

After cleaning herself, Quinn called her mother and told her she was about to have lunch with Santana, Judy informed her she was going to be out for the day as well and they said their respective goodbyes. Quinn was happy her mother had plans, she even suspected she had met somebody, but she still didn´t want to ask about personal things to her mum.

Saturday afternoon went by smoothly after lunch, Britt came and the three girls just hang out at Santana s house, watching movies and talking about silly things in general. After all Quinn had remained distracted for most of the day.

When the night came she was ready to go home, but Santana insisted she would not let her go and have a pity night by herself again, so Quinn was forced to follow the Latina and Brittany to a party at Puck s house.

Quinn was not in a mood for a party, she was sore from her fight, grumpy, sad, and exhausted, she had no desire of being nice to people, she didn´t want to drink, she certainly wasn´t dress for the occasion, even though Santana had lend her some clothes and she looked good on them, she felt they weren´t her style, and she couldn´t stop thinking about Rachel, so she wanted to sleep which was the only moment of the day she didn´t think about the brunette _" You just dream about her when we are asleep"_, her inner voice was becoming little bit of a know it all.

When the blonde and her friends went thru the door, Puck welcomed them with a wide smile

- Ladies! Finally! Don t you look better than ever San?

- Bite me Puckerman, where s the alcohol?

The kitchen and as to the bite me thing…gladly baby

Santana rolled her eyes, took Britt's hand and headed out for the kitchen with a smiley Puck following them close behind.

Quinn laughed at the sight and then took in her surroundings, it was really crowded and everyone was already wasted, music was really loud, and she felt cold, and still really tired, she turned around and faced the door, perhaps she could make a quick escape towards her house, she was about to go for it when a hand took her forcefully by the wrist and made her turned around again

Rachel was standing there in front of her, "_plain beautiful",_ Quinn smiled foolishly at her, Rachel didn´t smiled back and she screamed hard thru the music

- What the fuck did you do to my girlfriend?


	15. It gets the worst at night

_Hi guys! _

_I Finally managed to get the story updated! I m really sorry for the delay, there are way too many changes in my life right now and I m trying to hold everything together. But the good news is that by mid november I will have more free time in my hands and I m really excited with the story, so even if you see It takes me a while to update, don t think for a second I will drop this cause I actually love it and it makes me really happy that you like it too._

_This is short one, and a calm chapter, I promised next one it s gonna be longer and will have much more things for you to be thrilled about. But I actually believe this chapter its neccesary and I should remain they way it is. _

_sammywammy1120: Haha let s pray for you to like this ;) _

_Renata: Girl you are really sweet! Thanks for your review, I confessed It got me writing right away. How have u been?_

_iamirreplazable: I can t wait for Emma to be gone either ;)_

_So, thanks everyone for reading, following and reviewing. You make my day. Hope you all like this!_

* * *

It took a moment for Quinn to realize what was happening, mainly because she was sort of dazzled by Rachel, who was indeed plain beautiful, she had a black dress that fit her body perfectly, her hair was loose and she had high heels on, which make her _"long hot legs even hotter"._

At that thought Quinn suddenly shooked her head and returned to earth, when she did Rachel was still there, fuming, tapping one of her feet on the floor and waiting for an explanation, the blonde opened her mouth once or twice but couldn´t think of anything to say, so she just said

- You look beautiful Rach

Rachel s feet suddenly stopped tapping, and her body stiffened , she looked down for a moment and Quinn could even swear she saw how the brunettes cheeks were about to get on fire, but then the diva looked up at her with fierce in her eyes , a fierce that Quinn was already familiar with and which hurt her so much.

- Are you kidding me Quinn? I asked you a question.

- I don' t know what you want me to say Rachel.

- What I want you to say? How about telling me why the hell did u attack my girlfriend? Is this one of your pranks?

Quinn made a face while furrowing her brow

- Rachel what did Emma told you about today?

- She came by my house, all bruised and with blood on her noses, she was crying and she told me you attacked her Quinn! What the hell is wrong with you?

- She said I attacked her? Rachel I …

- Don t! You know what? I don ´t wanna know, you are even worse than I thought you were. Emma is wonderful and one of the strongest people I know, you couldn´t take her down with words so u did it with your fists, you are just pathetic Quinn. Just get out of our ways!

- Rachel wait!

Rachel had already turned around and was heading back into the crowd, Quinn was unable to move from her spot, her mouth was slightly open and she was not sure how she had come to look like the enemy this time. This time, for the first time in a long time, she was right about something. This time she was actually on the right track and trying to help Rachel, to look after her. She couldn´t let this happen, she was going to set things straight with the brunette.

She started walking into the house trying to spot Rachel, in the meantime she was stopped by four guys hitting on her, which she gently rejected, _"I m trying to be nicer, Rachel would like that", _Mercedes who spoke like an hour about her break up with Sam while Quinn nodded and pretended to listen but instead glanced everyway direction trying to find Rachel and finally Finn who waved at her from afar but thankfully for the blonde didn´t approach her.

Quinn went to the kitchen , hoping to find Rachel there, and she did, the brunette was against a counter talking to Emma and giggling like a child while Emma whispered something on her ear, the sight made Quinn want to puke, and suddenly she felt the urge to get herself something to drink; Santana was in the kitchen as well and having seen the scene developing in front of her she decided her friend needed some back up, so she stood by Quinn and handed her a glass of vodka while saying

- Drink away your problems for one night Q, u really need a break from this shit

Quinn swallowed the drink in a minute and then poured herself some more from the bottle on the counter, still looking at the girls who acted as if she didn´t exist, she clenched her free fist when she saw Emma kissing Rachel s neck and drank her second drink which burned her throat like crazy, and she then told Santana

- I cannot take this crap anymore! she is going down, right now

- Ok Q, I got your back

Santana and Quinn walked over Rachel and Emma, and the blonde set them apart; Rachel looked at her and rolled her eyes

- What do u want Quinn? I told you to…

- Tell her Emma

Emma was calm, she was quiet drunk and smiling, she looked so confident that Quinn wanted to killed her right there

- I don t know what you are talking about Quinn. But didn´t you have enough from today? Do u feel the need to punch me some more?

- Tell her the truth

- What truth? That you came by to Oliver s and said my girlfriend was a waste of my time? That you said Rachel was a looser and I deserved better? Do you want me to tell everyone here how you hit on me?

Quinn was beyond herself, she couldn´t believe what she was hearing, and right now she couldn´t care less that everyone around had heard Emma and was now waiting for her answer to such a statement

- What the fuck Emma? Hit on you? I wouldn't hit on you even if my life depended on it, you are disgusting and one of the most manipulative people I have ever met!

- Ok Quinn! I think that s enough – Rachel was now standing between her girlfriend and Quinn who seemed ready to kill anyone who stood on her way; but as she saw Rachel, her face softened and she whispered

- Rachel I need to tell you something. Can we go somewhere quiet to talk?

- You have to be kidding me Quinn.

- Rachel she is lying! I need to talk to you! Please!

- Whatever you have to say, you can say it right here Quinn!

- No Rachel! This place is full of people! I want to talk to you alone! I want you to give me the chance of explaining what happened.

- And what did happened Quinn? What made u punched my girlfriend like that?

- Please Rachel, come with me.

- Forget it Quinn.

Rachel turned to leave but what the blonde said next, made her dead on her track.

- SHE IS CHEATING ON YOU!

The diva was taken aback for a second; she turned around, faced Quinn and even stumbled a little, enough to make the blonde believe she was about to fall

- What did you just say?

- She is cheating on you Rachel , I saw her kissing another girl, some girl name Sara , they were at Oliver s having breakfast together, I confronted her , I told her to tell you the truth, she refused , so I hit her, and as you may check for yourself I m pretty hurt too.

Rachel then took a moment to really look at Quinn s face, she saw the bruises and the swollen lip, she also took notice of some scratches and the hurt knuckles, she closed her eyes for a second and spoke again

- I can t believe how mean you are Quinn

- WHAT?

- Do you actually think I m going to believe Emma s cheating on me with Sara? Of all people…you actually thought Sara was the best for your lies?

- What are you talking about Rachel!? I m telling you the truth

By this point everyone in the kitchen was really silent and focused on what was going on between the girls, Emma was behind Rachel, making an innocent and hurtful face for everyone to see, but smirking mischievously at Quinn when she thought no one was watching , unaware that Santana actually was.

When Rachel was about to reply, Sara emerged from the crowd with a confused look, she spotted Rachel and said

- What s going on here?

Rachel answered without tearing her eyes off Quinn, she was red from anger and her heart was pumping like a crazy person

- Quinn here has kindly lied about my girlfriend; she said Emma was cheating on me, with you.

Sara then looked at Quinn and tilted her head, she looked at the blonde in confusion and then she opened her eyes in surprise and said

- Oh my god Rachel! This is the crazy girl from this morning! She is a bitch! She punched Emma so hard! What is she doing here?

Santana suddenly came very close to Sara

- What did u call my friend?

- San, let it go, It s not important right now – Quinn pulled Santana next to her and then went on talking

- Rachel, this is the girl Emma was kissing. I saw them! You have to believe me.

Sara looked at Quinn again, and without raising her voice she spoke to the blonde directly, she almost seemed like a robot, like someone who had learned a script as she began:

- I have a boyfriend Quinn. I m very much in love with him. I m not gay, I love Rachel and Emma being together, I support them and I would never do anything to hurt them. Luckily for me, they know me well enough to know you are lying. I can t believe someone would go this far to hurt people.

- What are you talking about Sara? Rachel s your friend? Be brave! Tell her the truth!

- You want to talk about the truth Quinn? Will you deny coming to Oliver s today and hitting on Emma? Because I was in the back and I heard you! I heard Emma telling you she loved Rachel! And how you said she was a looser and no one could ever love "Rupaul", I even saw when you try to kiss her! And then you attacked her! Like a crazy person! You really need help Quinn! I pity you. Please leave my friends alone.

- Rachel you can t actually believe…

- Please Quinn, just leave me alone – Rachel was looking down and whispering, but Quinn could sense she was about to cry , she didn´t want that and besides she was about to cry herself, so she just turned around and left the kitchen

Quinn went outside, sat by the pool and started crying with her face on her hands. She cried hard without caring who was around to see and who wasn´t, her whole body was trembling with rage and frustration, of course Rachel wouldn´t take her word over Emma s , of course she would believe Quinn tried to hurt her, how could she believe anything different? Quinn had always treated her like shit, how could she have possibly believed Rachel would think this wasn´t like one of those other times, when Quinn slushied her, stole her boyfriends or told the diva she was obnoxious. She had been stupid enough to be hopeful and know she felt like her heart had been run over with a truck.

The blonde suddenly felt two arms surrounding her and she recognized Santana , who didn´t say anything but hold Quinn as she cried. After a while, the Latina spoke softly

- She´ll come around Quinn. Just be patient. She will realize what they have done to her sooner or later.

- I don t think she will ever believe me San.

- She will. She knows something is up. She is really smart.

- I think that s the first time I´ve heard you say something nice about her.

- Well, I have to start somewhere. I don ´t want to be rude to the girl you are in love with

Quinn then looked Santana while whipping off some tears. Confusion was suddenly leaving her body while resolution was making its way thru. It made complete sense. All of the anger, jealousy, insults, frustration, all of the sadness. It all came to one simple thing: She loved Rachel. Like a crazy person. She loved her from day one and she had been so oblivious to it for so long. Now she realized what Mr. Lavender talked about, now she knew why she didn´t like kissing Finn or Sam, why she was completely obsessed with making the diva s life a living hell. Now she could fully comprehend what was it with Emma and this feeling of misery whenever she was around Rachel.

Quinn closed her eyes and smiled to herself. She had to say it out loud, she couldn´t deny it anymore. It felt right. It made her feel complete. She whispered calmly, like almost breaking inside

- I really love her.

Santana smiled and pulled away a lock of blonde hair from Quinn s tearful face while whispering back

- I know.

* * *

_PLEASE DON T WORRY! _

_THE PARTY GOES ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! _

_PS: I ALREADY HAVE SOME IDEAS IN MIND :)_


	16. All tomorrow s parties

_Hello! I m back! I m so very sorry for the delay, but I promise It s the last one! Cause I m officially off the hook with university for at least the next two months, so I will have plenty of more time to write, and I m feeling inspired, especially thanks to all you guys reviews_

_So, I hope you like this one, I have great plans for this two lovebirds :)_

_**Frost47 :** Keep Hating Emma and you might get Quinn to punch her some more =) jaja_

_**lele34110 :** Thanks! My maternal language is Spanish. Is French yours? :)_

_**BonesFABERRY :** Something like that will be on our way. Thanks for your advice!_

_**Renata:** How have u been girl? I really hope you are alright. I m so sorry for this delay, everytime I think about the story It reminds me inmediately of you. I especially enjoy writing about Rachel cause I know a lot of people aprecciate this other side of her, this side that is more determined and less weak. You might not like this chapter so much, cause she is a little bit softer jaja. Eventually I will get to Rachel , don t worry , I think we will get to see how s her side of things._

_I think Quinn will work a little bit more to even get Rachel to smile at her, but still , it s a faberry and I can ´t wait to write about them kissing jajaja. My lovelife it s a mess right now, I guess I want someone s life to be better, even in fiction jaja._

_How are u doing? Is there any chance I could get a private e-mail or something?_

_PS. U are so right about the betrayal thing jaja_

_Kisses :)_

_**sammywammy1120 :** I really hope you like this!_

* * *

Quinn couldn´t believe herself. Just a few moments ago she was miserable and didn´t know what to do about the situation that had just came up, and now there she was, finally admitting her true feelings, finally coming to terms with her own and most simple truth: She was in love, madly in love and Rachel was the object of this love, Rachel was her deepest obsession, her true desire, Rachel was everything she could ask for and more, and she needed the brunette, she needed her right now.

With that resolution in mind, she broke out of Santana s embrace and stood up.

- I gotta ser her. I gotta tell her what I feel.

- Woa woa blondie! Are u out of your fucking mind?

Quinn looked at Santana, who had stood up and seemed ready to tackle the blonde if necessary, and said

- S , I need to tell her. I m desperate for her

- Q! I know you are, but u are not thinking clearly, she doesn´t trust you, not one bit. She doesn´t want you near her, and she has a bitch for a girlfriend who would really enjoy if you tried to get close to Rachel today, cause it would only make things easier for her. Jeez blondie! Think for a second…and I thought you were the smart one.

- Hey! I m smart

- Well you don t seem so bright from where I m standing

Quinn groaned in frustration and kick at the floor, she looked like a young girl who couldn´t get what she wanted, Santana thought it was super cute but her friend also seemed so lost that she thought it was very sad too, so she approached the blonde carefully and said.

- Look Q. Let s take things slowly alright? Right now, you are going to go inside the party again, you are going to fix your make up and try to have some fun. If seeing Rachel hurts, then we will stay away from her as much as you need it to.

- I don t wanna stay from her! That s the point.

- I know, but right now that s not going to happen okay? So you are gonna try to have some fun with Britt and I, and then we are going to head home and tomorrow we will make a plan , but for plans we need coffee and pancakes, cause I can´t really think straight when I don t eat.

- S, I think it would be safe to say you can NEVER think straight

Santana slapped Quinn on the shoulder but was glad to see the blonde laughing and soon enough she was laughing along with her friend. When the laugh died down, the Latina started motioning for the living room

- Come on Q! Let s try to make the most of this shit.

- S! – Quinn run to where Santana was standing and hugged her tight – thank you. For everything.

- Okay, okay, let s not get sentimental golden locks. Now come on.

Quinn smiled and started walking towards the house with Santana close behind. When she entered the living room, the party was on its full motion. Everyone was cheering, dancing and drinking, and most of the people in the room were drunk. The blonde was kind of taken aback and thought about ditching, again. But she didn´t want Santana to worry and she knew the Latina would wonder about her if she were to leave. So she just stayed put and in about a minute and a half, one drunken Noah had brought her a drink, Quinn glared at him, with a somewhat harsh look, so Noah felt the need to clarify

- Hey blondie. No agenda here. It s just a drink. You could use some fun. That s all

- It s alright Noah. I know

Quinn grabbed the drink and drank it rather fast, she could use some fun, her friends were right.

Rachel was in the living room, not that far away from where Quinn was standing.

The blonde watched the brunette like a hawk, she just couldn´t tear her eyes off her. Rachel was with Emma, Sara and a bunch of other people, Quinn thought the diva looked better, at least she wasn´t crying, but she wasn´t happy either . The brunette would look down a lot and she was quiet, while the conversation going around her was the opposite of quiet, Sara and Emma were notoriously drunk and they were being incredibly noisy, they would yell at each other even though their faces were inches away from one another, they would stumble every two movements, they would left Rachel out of the conversation and they would even touch each other on a not so friendly way.

Quinn noticed how Rachel tried to make small talk with one of the guys in the group in order to appear unaffected by the whole show that was growing at a very fast pace in front of her very eyes. The diva was a great actress, but Quinn knew better. She knew Rachel was miserable again and she just could not stand it, so she just walked up to where the brunette was and tap on her shoulder. Rachel turned around, Quinn was ready to find the usual hardness on the diva s look, but instead she was welcome with a querying look and teary eyes. The blonde almost breaks down herself when she saw Rachel looking like that; she could feel her own heart aching at the sight. She lifted her right hand and with her thumb she wiped a tear that had just slipped from Rachel s eye s. Rachel closed her eyes at Quinn s touch and so did the blonde, it was the first time she was touching the brunette in a long time, and the first time she was doing it with a full consciousness of her feelings towards the diva. Quinn thought her whole body was about to collapse, her eyes were glued to Rachel s face.

- Please don ´t cry. I can´t stand to see you cry. – Quinn was already crying and her voice was breaking

As if the spell had been broken, Rachel opened her eyes in a instant and immediately pulled away, the sorrow and the weakness were quickly replaced by the hardness and the anger and Quinn knew that whatever moment they had shared, it was gone. Rachel didn´t say a thing, she just walked away from Quinn and didn´t look back.

Quinn started to cry harder, it was impossible that something could hurt so much, it was physical and emotional pain, all at once, it felt like a thousand knives going thru her body, the rejection she was feeling, the anger she was receiving, it was all too much, and the worst part was, she knew she deserved it.

- Aww, looks like someone is having a rough night. – Emma rounded Quinn with her arms, Quinn could smell the alcohol on her breath and it almost tumbles her, she broke away from Emma and stopped crying. She was about to reply, her HBIC mode full on, but then, she remembered Rachel and she held back and turned around in order to go away.

But Emma was not giving up so easily; she grabbed Quinn by her arm and strongly pulled her back

- Where do u think u are going Quinn? We were having a conversation, it s very rude for you to do that.

- Emma, let go. I don ´t want any more trouble.

- You hear that Sara? - Emma was shouting again, and Sara was laughing right behind her –the little cheerleader doesn´t want any more trouble. I guest she is afraid to get her ass kick again

- Or maybe she is holding back in order to keep you alive tramp – Santana had come up out of nowhere with a not so sober Brittany following behind. Quinn had to laugh when she realized Brittany had her dress put backwards. Clearly her friend's weren´t wasting any time.

Emma let go of Quinn and her attention went to Santana, she walked up towards her with an intimidating look, but it seemed to have no effect over the Latina.

- Santana I presume? I ve heard a lot about you.

- Really? Then you must know I posses the ability to ruin your life.

- Wow! Ability! That s some big words for your brains! Good for you Latin lover!

- Oh I know a lot of big words, and I know a lot of big secrets too. Want me to share? With Rachel perhaps?

- Go ahead! Your stupid Quinnie over there just made me laugh the crap out of me when she tried to spill my secrets. You might get me to laugh some more. You should do it fast though, cause you might get deported any day now.

- That s it! - Santana was about to punch the lights out of Emma when Quinn got in the middle and stopped her

- Quinn get out of the way!

- S, she is not worth it. Come on now. Let s go

- I know she is not worth it, but I want to punch her all the same.

- You are drunk S, come on. Let s go.

Quinn grabbed Santana by the arm and motioned for Brittany to follow, the blonde was about to leave the party altogether, but then she was stopped by Noah, who begged her to stay a little longer, Santana and Brittany didn´t feel like leaving yet and to be completely honest, she wanted to see Rachel again, she didn´t know where the diva was, after the moment they had, she had just vanished into thin air , and of course, she had missed the scene that had happened moments ago, if she had seen it, she would have know what a bitch Emma really was, but then again, if Rachel had been close, Emma would have acted different.

So they stayed, and Quinn looked for Rachel all over the place, and wasn´t able to find her, an hour had gone by and the blonde was out of places to look, she went to the kitchen for a glass of water, or vodka, anything she could find, and was frustrated enough to find the diva there, with Emma holding hands, she was disgusted by it , she wanted to leave, but she was stopped by the glee kids, who suddenly filled up the kitchen , got shots for everyone round the table and screamed

- Game time!

Quinn wanted to pass; she knew how this "game times" worked. Especially when Santana was around, but she was unable to refuse cause everybody insisted that they should all play, and she was also unable to say no, because Rachel was playing too. That meant Emma and Sara were playing, but still, Rachel was there, so she couldn´t refuse.

- Okay, this game is very simple. It s called "What s my favorite? " – Kurt started explaining while pouring everyone a glass of Tequila – Someone asks the others what s her favorite something and the others have to answer fast and right. The one who answers faster and it s correct, gets to drink!

- Hey Kurt, how comes the one how gets it right drinks? Isn´t drinking like the punishment for not knowing? – Mercedes scrunched her nose in confusion

- No my dear. Drinking is the price. And not drinking, the punishment.

Everyone, including Rachel, laughed at that and then the game started.

- Alright, It s my game. So I will go first. What s my favorite color? – Kurt smiled widely when everyone answered at the same time, by the time they were all finished naming colors, he announced Mercedes as the winner, with " Bleu de France" , so Mercedes drank and she was up next

- What s my favorite rap singer?

- Tupac! – Quinn knew this from living with Mercedes; she had endured with Tupacs records for months, at least now they were worth a drink.

- Way to go girl! – Mercedes winked at Quinn – drink up! So Q is up.

- Okay…mmm…what s my favorite season?

- Winter. Cause you are a nerd who loves to read in bed while is cold , instead of leading a normal life. – Santana didn´t even wait for Quinn to give her approval and she drank her shot of Tequila, while pouring another one, she asked her question .

- What s my favorite movie?

- Taxi driver. Cause you kind of like blood. Just like Lord Tubbington and that makes you alike, but he is also into drugs and you are not – Brittany shrugged her shoulder and drank her shot, she then clapped her hands and asked

- What s my favorite parent?

- Your dad – Rachel answered without even realizing she had and soon everyone was staring at her, so she just shrugged and said – what? She always says her dad because he gaves Lord Tubbington candies after dinner. The diva ignored Santana s glare and drank her shot when Brittany approved, she then thought for a moment and asked

- What s my favorite actress?

- Barbra Streisand – Emma was about to drink her shot when Rachel stopped her

- That s not right

- It s Judy Garland. You think she opened the way for great actresses LIKE Barbra Streisand, but she was the first one to "conquer your heart" – Quinn quoted the last part as if she had literally heard it from Rachel s lips. And she didn´t even wait for Rachel to nod before she took her drink.

- So I guess I m up again, what s my favorite book?

- The little prince – Mercedes shouted fast

- Bridget Jones diaries – Santana said and Quinn rolled her eyes

- Nancy Drew? – Brittany gave her best shot

- It s " Great Expectations" by Dickens, you always carry it around with you, I think you read it a thousand times already – Rachel drank while everyone, including a very intrigued Emma, looked at her. She finished her shot; the alcohol was clearly getting into her. She thought for a little bit and made her question

- What s my favorite time of the day?

- Glee Club – Said Finn

- Easy, whenever I m around – Emma was about to drink again

- Morning, cause you love to wake up and get that feeling of possibility which is only reachable at the beginning of the day – Quinn looked at Rachel , the diva seemed lost while she mumbled a barely audible " That s right" , but it was enough for Quinn to drink again

- Okay, what s my favorite song?

- Baby got back! – Everyone laughed and agreed Santana deserved the drink even though it wasn´t right

- My heart will go on? Chicks like s that corny stuff – Noah tried but failed miserably

- It s " Stars fell on Alabama" - Rachel drank and Quinn just couldn´t contain her smile

- And how would you know? – Emma was getting mad but Rachel was getting drunk and she didn't´ t seem to care , she just answered

- Cause she sings it like constantly, when she is walking, when she is reading, even when she is focusing in class, she hums the melody- Rachel wasn´t looking at Quinn, she was looking at her own hands, and then she looked up and said

- I m up again, what s my favorite emotion?

- Drama! - Kurt shouted

- That s not an emotion! It s adrenaline – Finn said

- I think you just wanted to use the word adrenaline cause you ve just learn it

- Shut up Santana

- It s love - Emma said , but this time she didn´t motion to drink

- It s wonder – Everyone shut up and looked at Quinn again – It s wonder, you love to feel amazed by something you didn´t think it was possible. You love to know there are wonders in the world, and that you have tones of them to see and they make you think you can make wonders yourself – Quinn drank her shot, she was starting to feel a little dizzy

- Hey! Who told you that crap you just made up was right? - Emma stood up and so did Quinn, she had it with Emma s attitude and alcohol was getting to her.

- She is right- Rachel was still looking at her hands, Quinn drifted her eyes from Emma to look at the brunette and she saw her crying again.

- Everyone else was silent, suddenly Rachel stood up

- I don ´t feel like playing anymore – With that, she stormed out of the room.


	17. Moments later

_**Hii! I m so sorry for the delay. I know I always say the same thing but I truly am. I will probably have an update soon. I m on vacations right now, so I will make more time to write. **_

_**I hope u all had a great xmas and new year holidays! **_

_**Renata: Thanks for your kind messages. I want your e-mail please :)**_

_**To everyone who reviewed the previous chapters! thanks! hope u all like this one! **_

_**It s a little bit riskier so If u could tell me if u like where this is going, it will be great. Suggestions are always welcome and put into consideration.**_

_**THANKS! SEE U NEXT UPDATE!**_

* * *

I took only a second for Quinn to realize she had to go after Rachel. She turned around and was about to run out of the kitchen when a hand grab her hard by her wrist.

Where the hell do u think u are going? – Emma s eye s were dangerously narrow and Sara tried to emulate the anger from behind, Quinn thought they looked pathetic

- I m going after her – The blonde got rid of Emma s hand easily – and u ain t stopping me.

Quinn turned around and Emma was about to grab her hair, when suddenly a fist came out of nowhere and landed right into her nose. Quinn heard the loud thud and the next thing she saw was Emma landing on the floor with her hands on her face and Sara trying to get her up.

- Oh man! I knew that would feel just great – Santana smiled and then looked at Quinn – What are u waiting for Q? Go after her.

Quinn needed no more to run out the door, when she was outside Puck s house she tried to concentrate and to think fast, there were no signs of Rachel, she thought she might have driven off somewhere, the blonde was about to get on her own car when she remembered Rachel had probably been Emma s ride. So she ditched the car idea and started trotting north, where Rachel house would be. She just wished she had made the right decision thinking the diva would head home.

Trotting was ´t hard for Quinn, Cheerios and a lifetime of hard work out on the hands of one Sue Sylvester had made perfectly sure of that, so she knew that if she had chosen her direction right, Rachel would be in sight in a second.

"_And there she is, she is even beautiful from behind"_, Quinn smiled and sped up. In a minute she was in front of Rachel who halted and grabbed her chest on a clear sign of fear, but relaxed when she realized it was Quinn.

- I m sorry, I didn´t mean to scare you, I should have shouted or something.

- Rachel , recover from her prior fright , had began walking fast again and was having no trouble avoiding Quinn and her tries to make the brunette stop.

- Rachel, would you just wait a second – Quinn started walking right next to the diva – Please just hear me out, please.

- What is it Quinn? What? Haven t u done enough? – Rachel wipped some tears furiously and stopped walking; however she did not look Quinn s face.

- Please, calm down, I … - Quinn was at a loss for words, she couldn´t believe Rachel was crying like that, she couldn´t believe she was responsible for it, that she has been probably responsible for so many others prior cries too – Let s sit down Rachel, please?

Rachel still didn´t look at the blonde, but she breather hard thru her nose and then she sat on the sidewalk with her head on her hands. Quinn sat beside her and landed a hand on Rachel s back. The diva made no attempt to move. But she did say something that hit Quinn hard.

- If you want me to sit here, please don t touch me.

Quinn was stunned to say the least, she felt like a bug, like something Rachel wanted to get ride off, she could feel her own tears rolling down her face as she removed her hand from Rachel. She was about to start sobbing, cause her misery felt like too much to bear, but then she remembered this wasn´t about her and gained some composure.

- What was that about? Why did you storm off like that?

- Why do u think? My own girlfriend knows nothing about me and you….you…of all people, you knew everything – Rachel stood up and looked down the road, she couldn´t stop crying and she spoke softly and with her eyes closed, almost talking to herself– You are my ultimate tormentor Quinn, why you? Of all people? Why did it have to be you?

- I m not your tormentor Rachel. I was once. But it s not who I want to be anymore- Quinn stood up as well and she tried to face the diva, but Rachel had her eyes still shot - About the game, it had to be me cause I pay attention to you. Cause I care, I care a lot. I …

- I m not talking about the stupid game – Rachel whispered with her eyes still closed and the opened them and faced Quinn

- Then, what are you talking about? – Quinn whispered leaning in closer to the diva.

Their faces inches away, the blonde could smell Rachel s alcohol breath and knew the brunette surely smelled hers, they were drunk and close, really close.

And then there was a pause in time, none of them moved, their rapid heartbeats were the only thing audible, they both knew that with one simple movement their lips would be attached in the most precious kiss.

Quinn closed her eyes and leaned forward, but was met with air. She re opened them and saw Rachel walking down the street. The blonde froze there for a moment and then kept up with the diva.

- What the hell was that Rachel?

- What the hell was what?

- You know what.

- I don ´t know, I don ´t care. Leave me alone.

- We had a moment, you know that.

- We did not have a moment, I have moments with people I consider attractive and most importantly I only consider one person attractive at the present time and it s not you, It wouldn´t be you even if you were the last person on earth. So for the last time, leave me alone.

Quinn stopped walking, every inch of her body was aching, and her chest was heavy, and stabbed. She noticed Rachel s pace slowing down for a moment, and she got her hopes up that perhaps the brunette would turn around, apologize and kiss the lights out of her. But of course, that didn´t happen, so she just walked to the middle of the road, and watched Rachel finish the walk to her house, that was already close. When the blonde was sure the diva was safe, she decided it was time to go home as well.

Perhaps get some sleep to forget that even being the last person on earth, she wouldn´t get Rachel s heart.

* * *

Sunday was what you could call a forgettable day for Quinn. She woke up late, with an awful hangover from which she didn't fully recover for the rest of the day. When she checked the time she realized it was well passed noon and wanted to literally die. She crawled out from bed and brushed her teeth and face, and then walked down to the kitchen to drink a gallon of water, her mouth was dry and she was really thirsty. When she got down she found a rather angry note from her mother, telling her she had tried to woke her up for lunch but given the stink of alcohol she had smelled, she decided there was no use. Judy also informed her she was going to be out for the rest of the day and that Quinn would find some pills for her hangover, on Judy s room. Quinn rolled her eyes at this last part and bitterly tossed the note to the trash.

The rest of the day was a blur, she didn't pick calls from Santana nor Brittany, in fact, she turned her phone off after ten missed calls and ten text messages, each time the blonde would get her hopes up thinking It would be Rachel, so the last time, when it was Mercedes, she groaned in frustration and just turned it off before breaking it.

She cried all afternoon and she couldn´t think of a single activity that would get her out of her misery.

She thought about reading, but that didn´t work out, her headache was still fighting to survive.

She went out for a run, but it took only 40 minutes of her time and she couldn´t get any further cause it started raining heavily. And besides , she was still crying.

By six pm she was at her house taking a shower, and by 7 pm she was in bed again, crying and still sore.

Three hours had passed since she had turned off her phone; she grabbed it from her nightstand and waited for it to show her messages. The numbers of text had doubled , Quinn scrolled thru the names and saw they were all from the Glee clubbers. But what shocked her the most, were the missed calls from Santana, which were up to thirty. Quinn s eye s widened as she called Santana, now she was really worried. Immediately the Latina picked up the call

- WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!

- Jeez S! Don t be so loud. My head s killing me. What happened?

- What happened? Your dwarf and her girlfriend happened.

-Don t call her that.

- Who?

- Rachel. And…Emma too…don t call Emma her girlfriend either. Whatever, what about them?

- Someone trashed Emma s car last night at the party. And I mean really trashed it, like beisbol bat trashed it.

- WHAT? – Quinn sat straight on her bed for a moment.

- Yep. It s completely destroy. And guess what? Emma blames you for it. Rachel has been everywhere looking for you and ask you for explanations. She is furious. And she had a sobbing Emma behind. It was a freak show. I wanted to literally kill myself when they came to my door.

- …

- Q? U there?

- You are telling me, this girl got her car trashed and Rachel thinks it was me?

- What? Weren t you?

- OF COURSE NOT SANTANA!

- Oh…my bad.

- You actually think I would do something like that?

- Well, no. But you should.

- Yeah, right. How the fuck Rachel thinks I did it? I followed her, I was with her. And why has she been all over town looking for me when she damn well knows where I live?

- She said she went to your house, but no one answered the door.

- Well that makes sense, I ve been sleeping and sobbing all day .

- Sobbing?

- Forget about it.

- No, I won t forget about it

-S …

Quinn was stopped by the sound of the doorbell. She sighed. She couldn´t actually believe this was happening.

- Heard that? That s probably them. I m gonna go

- Want me to go there?

- It s fine. This is just a big misunderstanding. Thanks. Call u later.

- Bye Q.

- Bye.

Quinn hang up the phone and reached for the door, luckily she hadn´t change into her pj s just was already depressing to be in bed so early, pj s at seven were a little too much. So she was just wearing a tank top and shorts when she opened the door.

She was ready to have this conversation, she was ready to tell Emma to fuck off and try Rachel to believe her, but she was not ready for what came next.

A red siren blinded her the second she opened the door.

Outside she managed to see Emma sobbing, Rachel with her arm crossed and two policemen approaching her, the only thing Quinn manage to think was _" You got to be kidding me"_, before one of the policemen spoke directly at her.

- Miss Quinn Fabray?


	18. Never judge a lady by her lover

_Hello everyone! I m so glad to have this update. I was not lying when I said I would try to update faster, perhaps not this fast but I will try to keep up a certain rythm _

_As for the last chapter, I feel I have the need to explain a thing or two:_

_**A) THIS IS A FABERRY STORY**, an huge fan of happy faberry stories, this is not meant to be a SUPER DRAMA, or drama for the sake of itself as some have already consider it to be._

_Perhaps it s getting long for some of you, maybe you would like to see Quinn and Rachel getting together immediately , I know that some times that s all we are looking for._

_The thing is , I always thought that If I ever wrote a story, it wouldn´t be like those stories were R & Q fall immediately for each other and they do ANYTHING for each other, introduced themselves to their friends and families in a day and get together as girlfriends in a minute._

_I m referring to a certain type of story, where the writer makes an excellent plot, right up until the point where the girls find out they like each other. When that happens, they jump right into a rush relationship where nothing else matters. I m sorry but I don t wanna do that._

_I do know it s a faberry and I promise there will be a lot of faberry fluff to enjoy here, but I don t feel the timing is right for it now. _

_I m not saying I will keep them apart FOREVER, just be patient and enjoy the ride. _

_Otherwise, the fun ends up too soon. ( I m a fan of long fics haha)_

_**B)** Some of you have told me you are big Rachel Berry fans and that you think she is getting out of character here. Indeed, I ve made Rachel out of character, it was my idea to begin with. I wanted to describe another kind of Rachel Berry, stronger than the one we watch in Glee, a Rachel Berry who does not beg for someone s attention and cries when she is treated like garbage._

_I wanted to write about a Rachel Berry who loves herself for real._

_I know that in Glee we are suppose to think Rachel loves herself no matter what, but most of the times Rachel is just the girl who needs to fit in and will forgive everything and everyone to do that. I don t like that. Never have._

_So I wrote about a Rachel Berry who got herself together. _

_She is not mean. I m not trying to make her mean. She tries to help Quinn at the beginning, but when Quinn treats her like trash, unlike in the series, I made her stand up for herself._

_Maybe she is a little bit more aggressive, I will try to tune that down cause I don t like it very much either. _

_My point here was that the behavior Rachel has in "Moments later" is actually a behavior she could have at the show. _

_That behavior is not something I would call out of character coming from Rachel. I would call the rest of her behavior during the fic to be out of character, but not this._

_Rachel is naive and always tends to think people are telling her the truth.( She would fall for Emma s lies over and over if she happened to be on the show) . _

_Perhaps you thought she was at Quinn s house with the police and that she wanted the blonde to be locked up forever. It s not like that. She is not mean Rachel. She is the naive, frustrating Rachel she usually is. _

_I love Rachel. I love her more than Quinn. And we will get to her side of this. Again, patience haha._

_However, this is not an absolute truth. This is how my mind works and I m trying to express why I m writing this the way I m doing it. _

_I know a lot of you might think differently and you might write this differently. I appreciate that, and everything you tell me will be put into consideration. Actually, I tried to have in mind everything you told me while writing this chapter. _

_Anyway, I thank you all for reviewing. To all of you, I love discussing our different points of view about the show and this story. _

_Well, I think that s pretty much everything. _

_I better get going. I happen to have the TV on and Glee s on. _

_Guess what? a Faberry scene ( The one where Quinn thanks Rachel for not letting her take away Beth from Shelby) . Aghhgg . **THIS IS SO GAY!**_

_Enjoy this, and please keep telling me what you think. _

_PS:_

_ **Amanda:** So sorry for the spelling and punctuation. I was in a hurry yesterday. I tried to pay more attention this time. Please keep in mind english is not my first language and sometimes it gets messy for me to write properly and to express ideas the way I would if we were talking in Spanish. _

_**Renata**: I emailed you. I will try to PM you tonight. _

* * *

- Miss, do you hear me? Are you Quinn Fabray?

Quinn broke out of her daze, but she could barely answer properly.

- It s myself. I mean me…It s me. What s this all about?  
- You gonna have to come down with us to the police station  
- What? – Quinn was surprised and scare; there was no way she was going to the police station. She had done nothing wrong.  
- Miss Lavender here has reported that you vandalized her car yesterday night. We need you to come to the police station for questioning.

Quinn wasn't looking at the police anymore, her eyes fixated on Rachel s who tried to look away. The blonde tears rolled down freely thru her cheeks.

- Rachel, how could you?  
- Leave her out of this Quinn, you don `t get to drag her down with you - Emma sobbed again and put her face in her hands.  
- Rachel, look at me – Quinn started walking towards the diva  
- Miss Fabray? I said you have to come down…  
- Rachel?

Rachel wouldn't look at Quinn. She didn't seem so angry anymore, her arms were uncrossed and she flinched when she heard Quinn calling her name. However, she didn't answer and she backed away when she sensed the blonde approaching.

- Miss Fabray? For the last time …  
- Okay! – Quinn closed her eyes for one moment and then turned away, walking towards her door – Just please let me get change.

She disappeared into the house, and got up to her room, she still couldn't understand what was going on. She ran a hand thru her hair, and stood in the middle of her bedroom for a moment. "You need to stop crying, get it together Fabray. You ve done nothing wrong and you are going to prove that". Quinn changed into some jeans and a random T-shirt she found. She went to her bathroom, washed her face and combed her hair, took one last look in her mirror, released a deep breath and went downstairs.

She was ready to face whatever there was to face. But when she got back to her front yard she was surprised to see Mr. Lavender talking to the two policemen who were waiting for her. Quinn could see Emma and Rachel next to them and not talking to each other. Emma wasn't sobbing anymore; she had her arms crossed and a furious look. Rachel was looking down and seemed lost. Quinn decided to avoid them for the moment; she was angry at everything and everyone, so she didn't want to be close to Rachel right now. Carefully, she approached the policemen and Mr. Lavender.

- Mr. Lavender. What are you doing here?  
- I'm getting things right Quinn – Mr. Lavender looked at the policemen one last time  
- As you might see gentleman, the car belongs to me, my daughter borrowed it last night, and I refused to press charges against Miss Fabray.  
- We understand Sir. I m sorry for your troubles – The policemen shook Mr. Lavender s hand and started to leave Quinn s house with no further word.

Quinn couldn't believe it. She felt like a huge weight had being taken off from her back. She hugged Mr. Lavender hard, as she exclaimed a big thank you.

- Does this means they are not coming back?  
- Yes. It does mean that. They shouldn't have been here in the first please.  
- Mr. Lavender I have no words…  
- No Quinn. I actually have no words. I m so ashamed of what my daughter has put you thru. If there s anything else I could do to try to fix this.  
- Mr. Lavender, stop. Please. You actually prevented the cops from taking me to the station. I was so scared. I …don t know what to say. This has spunned out of control. I didn't mean to drag you into this. I m so sorry – Quinn was beyond herself, and she was crying without even realized it.  
- You did not drag me into this Quinn. My daughter did. With her behavior. I m just sorry I didn't find out about this charade until now. I was at the bookstore.  
- Your wife told you about it when you got home?  
- No. My wife knows nothing about it yet. Emma apparently thought about taking matters into her hands. She didn't even tell us the car was trashed. It s still parked at the Puckerman s house.  
- Oh. I see. Then, how did you know…  
- Someone happen to warn me my daughter was out of control.  
- Who?  
Mr. Lavender looked at Quinn for some time and then smiled.  
- Well, I can t tell you.  
- Well, I need to know, so I can thank them.  
- I will thank this person for you. Don't you worry.  
- Why is it a secret?  
- I didn't ask. I just respect this person wishes to remain unknown.  
Quinn stood there, thinking for a moment, she then remembered Rachel and Emma, who were still in the same spot, and still not talking to each other. Quinn longed for Rachel to be the one who had told Mr. Lavender to come and stop it all. But she knew Rachel had been the first one to consider her guilty, so picturing the brunette as her savior, much to Quinn s dismay, was out of the question.  
Mr. Lavender noticed Quinn s longing eyes staring at the brunette  
- You finally come to terms with how you feel?  
- Yes  
- Are you gonna tell her?  
- She hates me.  
- Does she?  
- Yes. She thinks I m awful person and I actually, she is right, I was an awful person. I mean, how much harm have I done to her if she thinks I m capable of trashing a car with a beisbol bat? How dangerous does she think I am? She is scare of me, and she has every reason to think I will harm her, or hurt her, or mock her.  
- You done a lot of things which were awful. That s true. You need to fix that. But I don t think she hates you. I do think she is scare of you. And she is hurt and angry. You will need to prove her you can be what she needs you to be.

- I don t know how to do that.  
- You can start by telling her you understand why she believed my daughter. And that you are not upset with her.  
- Why do you do this?  
- Why do I do what?  
- Why do you want to help me come close to Rachel? She is Emma s girlfriend after all.  
- I don t think they belong together. Emma …she is …kind of mean. She is my daughter and I love her, but I m objective, Rachel is a kind, loving person, and she needs to be with a different type of person.  
- I m kind of mean too.  
- No, you are not. Not the way my daughter can be. I know her well, she is treating Rachel as her price, as an object she has and the fact that you want Rachel but can t have her makes it even worse. She enjoys showing her off, presume to you she has her love, but she is not in love with Rachel, and I can tell that. I m...I m just so mad at her right now.  
- I know. I m mad at her too.  
- I m gonna go. I m gonna take her home. And I will discuss this with my wife, and Emma.  
- Thanks again Mr. Lavender.

- Anytime. Come down to the shop one of these days. I know it s a hard time right now, but you ve been missed.

Quinn smiled widely before answering  
- You ve been missed too

Mr. Lavender smiled and turned to leave before Quinn stopped him  
- How did you find out I didn't do it?  
- I didn't have to find out. I never thought it was you.  
- Thanks.  
- See you around Quinn.

Mr. Lavender walked up to Emma, and Quinn watched as the two of them exchanged some heated words, Emma pointed at Quinn s direction and Mr. Lavender opened his car and ordered her daughter to get in. Quinn sat on her front steps as she heard the last of their conversation, which had elevated into a consider level of volume.

- I don t want to ride with you…you traitor…believe this bitch and you betray your own daughter  
- Quit the drama Emma! And get in the car. We have a lot to talk about.  
Rachel, would you like a ride?  
- She is not riding with us. She can walk home.  
- Emma that s incredible rude for you to…  
- It s okay sir. My house it s actually close. I could use some fresh air.  
- Yeah, you could definitely use some. – Emma shot Rachel an angry look and Quinn was about to get up and go over there when she saw Emma and Mr. Lavender getting on the car and speeding off.

Quinn stood frozen as she saw Rachel turning around and approaching the blonde at a fast pace. The diva arrived at Quinn s front steps and positioned herself in front of the blonde, forcing her to look up.  
- Quinn, I wanted to apologize for all of this. I don t know how it happened.  
- Rachel, you don t have to…  
- I want to apologize Quinn. My behavior was inexcusable. No matter the nature of our relationship and how much I distrust you. I should have given you the benefit of the doubt. I don t know what came over me. I know you have done some terrible things, but this was too much. Emma just caught me by surprise, she claimed it was you and I didn't question it cause to claim you know certain people did something you have proof. So I thought she had them and then we came here and you didn't get the door and I got so angry cause I thought u were avoiding us because of what you did. And we went all over Lima looking over for you and each time you weren't `t found I just got angrier- Rachel paused for air and Quinn opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it when she realized the diva was not over - All of the sudden, Emma said we had to go to the police and I told her it was too much, but she wouldn't listen, she cried and said we had been all over town looking for someone who couldn't even face what she had done. I thought she was right. I went down to the station with her and I came here just as angry as I was before. But then, I saw the look on your face, and I knew in a second, you had no idea what was going on. Don t ask me how, but I immediately knew you haven t done it. I m sorry Quinn. And I understand if you are mad at me…  
- I m not mad – Quinn stood up and faced the diva  
- You are not mad?  
- No Rachel, I get it. I do understand what came over you. And it makes sense that you think I could do this - Quinn made a pause and look down before continuing - what I said to you…that day at school…about your mum…. That s a thousand times worse than destroying a car. I did that; I said that and so many other things. It s only logical you think the worse of me.  
- Quinn…I ….  
- Don t Rachel. I m not mad, I swear to you, you didn't even have to explain, I know I deserve this and more. So, don t you worry about it.  
- Okay. I…don t really know what to say. And I m quite confuse and shaken, so I m gonna go now. I m sorry, again.

Rachel started walking towards her house  
- Rachel?  
- Yes?  
- I will drive you.  
- No, that s not…  
- I will – Quinn got up and got into her house, she grabbed her car keys and was out the door in a minute.  
- Quinn I don t think it s a good idea. I …you see…I still don t want us to be around each other.  
- Well, I want us to be around each other and I want you to see I m not the person you think I am. I want you to know how sorry I am for hurting you. I want to be close to you, in whatever way you let me.  
- I m not letting you Quinn. You are not getting close to me. I m sorry about being so crude about it before, but that s not going to change.  
- Please Rachel, just let me drive you now. Your house it s not that close, it s raining and it s also getting dark.

Rachel bit her lip for a moment, as if thinking deeply and finally said  
- Okay. I don t feel like walking. But that s it.

Quinn smiled and motioned Rachel for the car. When the brunette approached the door, the blonde opened it for her.  
- That was not necessary.  
- Doesn't matter. I wanted to do it- Quinn opened her own side of the car, hopped in and started driving carefully towards Rachel s house.

The ride was silent; an awkward kind of silence, Rachel couldn't take silence very well so she just felt the need to speak.  
- So you went back last night, to get your car I mean.  
- Yes. After I checked you got in safely, I went back to Puckerman s. Got my car and went home.  
- Oh…  
- Rachel? You think I trashed Emma s car when I got back?  
- No, I didn't `t mean it like that…I…  
- Don't worry about it. I didn't though…trash her car…I just rode home.

- I know. I know

- Great.

They didn't talk again after that. Quinn looked the road and Rachel looked everywhere but Quinn.  
When they finally pulled over, Rachel opened the car door immediately and unbuckle her seat belt.  
- Thanks Quinn. I m sorry for this riding me inconvenience  
- It was no inconvenience.  
- Right

Rachel was about to leave the car when Quinn s hand stopped her and the diva sat back.  
- Before you go, I wanted to say I m sorry. Really sorry for everything. And I will try to make up for the past in any way you want me to.  
- I don t want you to make up for the past… I don t know what I want.  
- Well, I will do everything in my power to prove to you I m not who you think you are.

Rachel sighed and leaned her head against the car seat. They stayed silent for a moment and then Rachel spoke softly before leaving the car  
- Good luck with that.

Quinn watched the brunette walking to her front door. The blonde took a long breath while thinking_ "This is going to be hard "_  
Just before starting the engine she took one last look at the brunette. Rachel was about to enter her house, but before that, she turned around slowly, looked at Quinn and waved shyly.  
Quinn smiled widely before waving back_. _

_ "Hard but not impossible"_ thought the blonde, and took off.


	19. Last known surroundings

_Hello everyone! I m back!_

_ It s been hard to be writing again, and I know it s been a long time but I promise to keep this whole thing in full motion during the next months. _

_Thanks for your support and reviews! You are all amazing!_

_Hope you like where this is going! please tell me what you think. _

_I m super tired from the university and work . I m not sleeping well so believe me, It may show on my spelling or my sentences haha. I apologize before hand for that._

_See you really soon! _

_PS: God I ve missed this!_

* * *

Quinn was freezing, it was a cold morning and even though the sun had came up it was still too early to feel it's warm.

She was going to do it. She had been up all night, working up her courage to do it, so now it was no time for chicken out. She would just ring the doorbell, pray for Rachel s parent s not to be home and beg Rachel to drive to school together. She took a large breath, closes her eyes and knocked loudly on the door. Her mind was racing with questions.

"_When did I decide this was a good idea?"_

"_Around four am I think"_

"_Why am I still here? U have one more chance, no one s answering, just run"_

"_I m not running, I m staying and I ll face whatever I …"_

The door had flung open and on the other side was Leroy Berry himself with a briefcase and apparently he was about to leave the house. When Quinn took sight of him she thought she might die, she was ready to start apologizing for everything all together, but then, Leroy smiled as if she was a familiar face, a face he would have nothing to hate for; Quinn was completely lost.

- May I help you miss?

- I….I m sorry…I …m early.

- Early?

The blonde had to think fast, she was standing at Rachel s house at six thirty in the morning with no excuse and talking to one of Rachel s dads!

"_Think dammit think"_

- I m here to…pick up Rachel, for school. My name is Quinn…Quinn Fabray.

Leroy kept on smiling and Quinn felt even worse than ever.

"_He doesn't t know "_

- Well I m so glad I finally got to meet one of Rachel s friends from school! It s pleasure to meet you Quinn! My name is Leroy- Leroy extended a friendly hand, which Quinn took with awareness, she still couldn't ´t believe he did not know a thing about her and about her previous tortures to his daughter, oblivious to Quinn s train of thought, Leroy just kept on talking - You know, Rachel always has Emma around the house, or her dance mates, but she never invites you over, even though Hiram and myself had asked to meet any of you a thousand times. Oh are you in Glee club as well?

- Yes sir, I m.

- Don t call me sir, it s too formal. My god girl where are my manners? Come in! You must be freezing out here.

Leroy opened the door completely and motioned for Quinn to step inside, the blonde walked slowly towards the living room, she had never been inside Rachel s house before and it was all becoming too much in a very little amount of _time "I knew this was a terrible idea, I thought her parents weren't t here, she is gonna hate me now"._

_- _Hiram is not here. And Rachel is still asleep you know.

Quinn turned around and faced Leroy with an apologetic face

- I m sorry, I guess I really am early. I think I ll better go

- Nonsense, now that you are here you can wake Rachel up. I can t stay to do it myself today, I m running really late.

The blonde s face went white in a second, there was no way on earth she was waking Rachel up, the diva did not even wants her close, this was too much.

- I m sorry sir…I mean Leroy, but I don t think it s a good idea, you see I m here but Rachel does not know I was coming.

- Oh I see – Leroy seemed to think for a second before speaking again – and why did u show up unannounced?

- My car …is not working, I don t know what s wrong with it. I live nearby, I thought maybe Rachel could give me a ride , but I m really sorry to disturb you, I assumed no one would he home, you know, cause of the hospital s shifts

"_Since when do you know Rachel s parent s are doctors? "_

- Sweetie, this is not a problem at all. You are already here. Now go wake her up, I need to run. I m sure Rachel will be pleased to see you! It was really nice meeting you darling! - Leroy started motioned for the door and before the blonde could stop him, he was gone.

Now she was standing alone in the Berry s living room, with a sleeping Rachel upstairs, who was about to hate her for a lifetime.

"_She will be please to see you, yeah right" – _Quinn stood at the head of the staircase and looked around the upper floor_ – "I don t even know which door is hers. I m guessing it's the only one that s closed- _She walked to the closed door and took a really long breath before knocking -_….please to see me my ass…why did I ever think this was a good idea!?"_

There was a knock, and then two, and then three, and the blonde finally understood she needed to enter the room in order to wake the diva up, _"My goodness, how much of a heavy sleeper is she?" _She opened the door carefully and stepped inside. The curtains were close but you could still see thru the ray of light that trespassed the closed windows, Quinn was thankful for that, otherwise she couldn't t have made a single step in the room without crashing against something.

She stayed in the middle of the room for a moment, waiting for her eyes to adjust darkness, and then she turned around to look at the large bed that contained a snoring Rachel. Quinn had to smile.

"_She snores? Ohmyfuckinggodsheissoadorabl e! "_

The blonde took slow steps to the right side of the bed and leaned over to Rachel s face. The diva was completely asleep and she seemed peaceful. Quinn couldn't tear her eyes out of her and before she even realized it, she was kissing Rachel s forehead. The moment her lips touched the diva s skin, Quinn felt a sudden rush of adrenaline and she was immediately taken aback.

"_What the fuck am I doing? She is gonna thin creep! _

_NEWSFLASH: YOU ARE A CREEP. You are in her room kissing her forehead and she DOESN T EVEN KNOW YOU ARE HERE. _

_Thanks god she REALLY is a heavy sleeper_

_Now Fabray, think. You are gonna go back outside and u are gonna knock on that door so loudly she is gonna wake up"_

Quinn stormed off the room and started knocking the door again, and she didn't ´t stop till she heard noises coming from inside the room. When she was sure she had heard some shifting, she called for Rachel s name. When no one answered her, she realized that yet again, she had to go in. But before that, she took some precaution

- Rachel…it s Quinn…are u decent?

- ….

- Rachel?

- What are you doing here? – Quinn could sense the tone was not a happy one

- I …um…can I come in?

- Wait a second!

Quinn waited outside the door for what it felt like an eternity to her, but after five real minutes Rachel was asking her to go in.

Quinn went in and found Rachel fully dressed with her hand neatly made and her windows open, it seemed like the moment the blonde had witnessed seconds before had never existed, as if she had been in a different world.

- What the hell are you doing here?

- Please don t be mad.

- Don't be mad? It s seven am Quinn! On a Monday and YOU ARE IN MY HOUSE! How did u even got in here?

_ …

- Quinn – Rachel closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to gain some patience and trying hard not to think the worst – tell me how did u get in here?

- I …your dad…Leroy…he showed me in.

- …what did u just say?

- Rachel I m sorry, I just wanted us to ride to school together but I knew you wouldn't t want to , so …

- So you came into my house without my permission, met my father, and woke me up? – Rachel was fuming and Quinn could only look down

- Yeah, it wasn t the plan…but that s kind of what happened. Your father was on his way out and he said….he said it would be nice if I woke you. He was counting on it, and he didn't ´t really give me a chance to refuse. Please Rachel, I thought you would be up, and alone! I …I m sorry.

Quinn kept looking down, she felt tears rolling down her cheek, she was terrified, and Rachel wasn't ´t answering, so she felt the need to leave.

- I m gonna go now, this was a terrible plan…I …I m sorry.

The blonde made it to the top of the stairs before Rachel s voice stopped her.

- Wait!

Rachel made it s way to where Quinn was standing, her eyes were harsh for a moment but then when she spoke, she did it softly

- Do you have a ride to school Quinn? I mean, did u come here with your car?

- No. – Quinn was red from embarrassment; it was a stupid plan to begin with, but leaving your own car at your house and pretend Rachel to give YOU a ride? That made it even worse. She made a mental note of never trusting her 4 am scheming again.

- Then…I don t understand…you came for ME to give you a ride?

- I …I thought that If I came here with my car you wouldn't t want to go in. And I wouldn't t be able to force you, but If I walked here I had the chance to force myself into your car, you know…in case you said no. – Quinn wasn't t able to look at Rachel, she had done it. She has screwed things over for good. She was imposing herself and explaining to the diva how her massive JACKASS mind worked.

- That….was your plan?

Suddenly Rachel began laughing, at first it was soft, but in an about a minute I had become a massive laugh, that filled the entire space they were standing in. She was grabbing her chest and tears of amusement were running thru her face. Quinn was now looking at her but she couldn´t believe what she was seeing.

- Quinn! – Rachel started speaking between laughs – That s the stupidest plan I ve ever heard – the diva continued laughing and couldn´t get another sentence out of her mouth.

At first Quinn was shocked, but then she realized what this meant. She was there, with Rachel, who was actually laughing. Rachel was laughing. SHE had made Rachel laugh and it was everything to her. So the blonde began laughing as well. Rachel s joy was contagious and Quinn was surprised with the fact that the diva being happy made her so happy as well.

When their laughter began to die down, Quinn had gained the courage to speak

- I know it was a stupid plan Rachel. I just…I wanted to see you.

Rachel looked Quinn for a moment and suddenly the air had changed and everything became tense in a second.

- Quinn I already told you. I don t wish to see you. I don t know how to say it anymore.

- Please Rachel! Just give me a chance to be your friend.

- My friend?

- Yes.

- And how would u handle being my friend? Let s say school…how would you handle your popularity sinking to the lowest level?

- I don t mind.

- I don t believe you.

-I m here, asking YOU for a ride TO SCHOOL, where everyone would see me getting off your car. I think that proves I don t care about that.

- You used to care.

- I used to. I don t anymore.

- What about my constant ramblings? You tend to find them extremely obnoxious.

- I don t find them obnoxious, If I ever said I did I was lying, to you and to myself. I m sorry about that – The blonde fidgeted a little with her hands while whispering – I actually find your rumblings really cute.

Quinn could see Rachel s face blushing profusely after that last stamen and she smiled a little while mentally high fiving herself for it.

- What about Emma? Would you be able to handle Emma?

Quinn stopped smiling and clenched her fists, she hated Emma, she hated everything about her and she was madly jealous, she just couldn´t face talking about the girl without pouring every feeling she had for Rachel. Emma s topic needed to be avoided.

- Could we just not discuss Emma?

- Why not? She is my girlfriend. If you want to be my friend you would have to deal with her right? – Rachel was upset and she was not letting go.

- I guess. Please Rachel, it s getting late for school.

- It s not that late, we are not that far. Please answer

- You need to get ready

- I m ready

- You were alone in your room for FIVE MINUTES!

- Plenty of time. I have you known am a very practical woman, as you can see I m all set to go.

- Great then, let s go!

- We are not leaving until you give me an answer.

Quinn sighed _"She want s an answer, then she ll have my answer"_

- Rachel, I hate Emma. I think she is terrible for you. She cheats, she lies, and she treats you badly. I simply hate her. And if we were bound to be friends, I wouldn't t deal with her, I would see you whenever she is not around, and I would always root for you to leave her, cause I think you could do so much better than her and I think that giving you that advice is having your best interest at heart. Now, can we go? Or you gonna make me walk to school?

- I thought you said you were forcing yourself if I said no.

- I wouldn't ´t do it. It was stupid. I just didn´t get much sleep last night so…

Rachel was silent, she had her arms crossed and she was biting her lip, she looked at Quinn for a second and then ran to her room.

Quinn watched her as she went passed her with all her things for school. When the diva was at the bottom of the stairs, she shouted the blonde, who was still stuck on the same spot.

- Well come on! We are going to be late for real if you don t get down.

Quinn smiled and met Rachel outside, she got on the divas car and they started riding for school.

The ride was pretty much made in silence, but it was a short ride anyway. Quinn would occasionally steal a few glances to Rachel and then blush intensely when caught.

After a fifteen minute drive they finally got there. When Quinn was about to go out, Rachel grabbed stopped her for a moment.

- Quinn…I don t think I can t be your friend. – Rachel wasn't ´t looking directly at the blonde.

- But …why?

- I just…I can t okay? Please, stop trying. Just, stop.

- I won t.

- Please. I won t be able to…

- To what Rachel? – Quinn waited for Rachel to say something but the diva did not speak again

Rachel opened the door and stepped out of the car, Quinn raised her hands in frustration while mumbling some insults to herself. She stepped out as well and went after Rachel, she wasn´t letting this go.

She got to the diva, but in a minute they were suddenly startled by three shadows that had emerged somewhere from the parking lot and had surrounded them. Quinn rolled her eyes; of course it had to be the jocks.

-Look what we have here guys! Isn't t the school biggest looser with the school biggest whore?

- I knew something smelled like crap.

- What do you think Johnny? Should we clean up? We don t want the school to be dirty – The jocks had them trapped and were getting them really near the dumpster.

Quinn was about to say something but she felt Rachel grabbing her hand and the world stopped completely.

- You don t have to do it Quinn – Rachel whispered her – Just go along, say something mean to me and you will be off the hook.

Quinn couldn't t believe what Rachel had just said, the brunette really thought this matter to the blonde and wasn't t able to realize that Quinn s entire world was now revolving around her.

"_Guess we need to prove her that"_

Quinn took a step towards Johnny

- What s the problem Johnny? U woke up with your ego bruised and thought about insulting girls to lift it up?

- You are an insult yourself Fabray. I don t need to say you riding to school with manhands here is an insult to the rest of the popular crowd

Quinn flinched at the name calling. She was partly responsible for it.

- Her name is Rachel. I will ride to school with her and whoever I want to ride with. I don t fear you Johnny boy. I could take u down in a minute. On the other hand, you are so scared to come near me; you need two other guys to back you up.

- I don t hit woman Fabray, but you are getting this close to make me break that rule.

- Oh I would love to see you try.

- QUINN! – Rachel came next to the blonde - this is stupid, let s just go. Please gentleman, let us leave.

Johnny looked at Rachel and started laughing his ass off.

- Okay ladies, I tell you what. We will allow the dwarf to leave. We even leave her alone for some time. But if you want that to happen, you – she pointed at Quinn s chest – will go into the dumpster yourself.

- You have to be kidding me – Rachel was fuming - you can t even think she s gonna…

- Deal. – Quinn was staring Johnny with a fiery look in her eyes.

- Deal Fabray? Really? – Johnny smiled in amusement.

- I ll go into the dumpster. You leave her alone. That s the deal. No more slushies, no more name calling, she is off limits.

- And what about you? If you go into that dumpster, you will officially become the lowest kind of looser this school has to offer.

Quinn looked around, a lot of people had come together to watch the scene taking place. She suddenly felt nervous, but then she looked at Rachel:

_" She is so worth it"_

And then, Quinn Fabray closed her eyes and threw herself into the smelliest dumpster at McKinley High.


	20. Making the connection

_Hi! I know it s been too long! I m really sorry! my life has been a mess._

_I will have a break from university really soon and I will be able to write more! It s been so long! I ve missed this!_

_So this is ONE of the Rachel s pov I have in mind. Don t panic , I doesn `t say much. But we will get to it._

_Hope you like it!_

_Review on it so I know what you think!_

_See you soon! :D_

* * *

Rachel was not moving. It felt as if her feet were stick to the floor or as if she had forgotten how to walk.

Quinn Fabray had gotten herself into a dumpster for her.

"_For me. Oh my god. I Can t believe this. I don t know what to do. Oh my god! What do I do? "_

"_You idiot, just walk towards her! Help her out!"_

_The_ diva ran to the dumpster and in the mean time she ignored the jocks laughs and the other student s jokes about Quinn, the dumpster and about Rachel herself.

She had one thing in mind: to check on the blonde. So she pushed passed everyone and got there in a minute.

When she looked inside, she found Quinn still laying on her back, covered in trash, some of it was liquid and some was solid, it was extremely disgusting and Rachel felt her heart broke when she noticed Quinn s tearful look. She was out of her mind with rage, with astonishment , she couldn't believe there were such ruthless people on earth, she couldn t figure out why they felt the need to rejoice on other people s misery or even worse, why the felt the need to create the misery itself.

Rachel shooked her head, she didn't had time for that. She had to help Quinn getting out of there. So she reached her hand for Quinn to take it, but the blonde did not move.

- Come on Quinn. Take my hand. You have to get out – Rachel spoke softly , she couldn't speak any other way, the blonde seemed so fragile, it seemed like she was about to break down and the brunette couldn't take it.

She also didn`t want anyone else to hear her or come close enough to see Quinn , so she was thankful when she noticed the jocks getting away because it was getting late for classes and because the fun was over now that someone had gotten hurt.

- Quinn, come on. Everyone s leaving. It s only me.

Quinn didn`t answered and didn't take Rachel s hand either. The blonde was clearly in shock.

"_Ok Rachel, we have to go in" _

And just like that, the diva started getting into the dumpster herself.

When Quinn noticed it, she stood up immediately and stopped the brunette from taking other step further into the filth

- What do you think you are doing?

- Well, you weren't getting out. So I m getting in.

- You…you can t do that.

- Why not?

-Cause this is disgusting Rach!

- Well you went in for me! I think it s only fair that I go in for you.

- I m not allowing you to do that. Period.

- Then you will come outside right this second Fabray. Or I swear to you that I will go into that dumpster faster than a blink.

Quinn was crying and Rachel felt like she could die. The blonde had her clothes ruined , her hair was terrible and untouchable and her face was dirty as well. The brunnete extended her hand softly and wiped a tear of the blonde s cheek. Quinn closed her eyes at the contact , the diva leaned in and whispered to her

- Please Quinn, just get out. Please.

Quinn nodded and quietly went out of the dumpster. The parking lot was completely empty , the blonde had no idea how much time had passed with her in there.

- We are going to my house right now– Rachel said while she took Quinn s hand and started heading off to her car.

Quinn was too distracted feeling Rachel s hand on hers to say anything, so she didn t question the diva. Besides she knew she was in no way decent to attend classes and she also knew it was too late for class anyway.

Rachel s head was a mess. It really was. She was trying not to think. She knew what Quinn had done meant something. Something strong. Something that changed things .But she was so afraid of letting go. Quinn had hurt her so many times in so many ways. She was still aware around the blonde. She couldn't let her in, cause if she did she would suffer so much because of it.

But on the other hand, when she was with Quinn, she felt like everything was possible. When the blonde was around her she felt so at ease, she loved her company, her presence, she loved the feeling of Quinn touching her face, her hands, she loved everything about her and it had been that way for a long long time.

"_Too long if you ask me"_

Rachel thoughts were interrupted by a soft squeeze Quinn made to her hand. Then, she realized they were already in front of her car, with her hands entwined and that she had not moved for some time now and the blonde was wondering what was in the diva s head.

- I m sorry. I m bit off. Come on, get in – Rachel reluctantly let go of Quinn s hand and smiled at her before opening the door for the blonde.

Quinn did not move nor motioned to get in.

-What s wrong Quinn?

- I can t go in like this Rach. I …I will ruin your car seat.

Rachel opened the truck and in a second she had blanket in her hand, which she laid neatly in the accompany seat , smiling she motioned for Quinn to go in.

Quinn sighed but got in anyway.

When Rachel got into her seat, the blonde spoke again

- Rach, you are suppose to go to school.

Rachel started the engine and without looking at Quinn she answered

- You know there s no way I m leaving you today

- But you…you hate missing school.

- What I hate …Is seeing you like this. So, let s forget about school for the day.

- Rach, your parents…

- My parents won t even know about this. I haven t missed a class in my life, I don t think Figgins will even bother to check in on me. In fact, he will be pleased t o see I m not here for once.

- Okay. So, where are we going again?

- We are going to my house. Cause I don t think you want your mother to see you like this. When we get there, you are gonna have a shower and I will make us some breakfast since we didn't have any today. And you need to eat.

- Do I? – Quinn was out of her mind with this. Rachel was being talkative, nice and she was taking care of her. The blonde couldn't help to smile and to even allow herself to flirt a bit - What would I do without you miss Rachel Berry?

Rachel also picked up on the flirting tone and couldn't help but laugh

- Smartass

Quinn only smiled widely in response and then they didn't talk until they got to Rachel s house.

When they entered, Rachel led Quinn to the bathroom, gave her a few towels and told her how to run the shower; she gave Quinn a T shirt and a blue jean and took Quinn s dirty cloths (in spite of the blonde asking her not to) and put them into the washing machine.

Quinn thanked her and went into the shower, while Rachel went into the kitchen in order to make some breakfast.

Luckily for Quinn, Rachel s parent s had not yet given in into her whole vegan thing so the Berry s still kept bacon and eggs in the house.

While cooking, the diva couldn`t help but to think again about the situation.

" _What am I doing?! . I m making breakfast for QUINN FABRAY! ""_

"_Okay Rachel, you have to calm down. It s nothing. This means nothing. She had a rough morning; a terrible morning and you feel guilty and wanna make it up to her"_

"_We know that s not it"_

"_Yes. That s it! It s guilt! There s nothing else implied"_

"_You love her"_

"_I don t"_

"_You do. We do. "_

"_Who is we?" _

"_All of us. You have like four different voices Rachel. Including Barbara s"_

" _Oh god" _

"_I can t have her around! It s too much. I won t be able to hold myself for much longer"_

"_Then don t hold yourself"_

"_I have to"_

"_We hated her, remember?"_

"_We did? Or was it love all along?  
_

"_We kind of hate her and we kind of love her , all at once"_

"_Oh god"_

"_Is that all you will ever say to this? Oh god? "_

"_We are not getting close to her and that s it. We don t wanna get hurt and she will get us hurt. She is the devil"_

"_But so hot"_

"_And so sweet"_

"_And so beautiful"_

"_Oh god"_

"_Stop it! Besides, we have a girlfriend!"_

"_Who? Emma? I thought that was over"_

"_Why would it be over?"_

"_Rachel come on! We never liked her like that"_

"_Besides she went all psycho with the whole car thing"_

"_She is still our girlfriend and we need to do something about it. If we don t wanna be with her anymore fine, but we own her an explanation"_

"_You are such a bore"_

"_Shut up!"_

- Rachel?

Rachel turned around to find Quinn staring at her from the kitchen door. She was wearing the T shirt and the blue jeans Rachel had left for her and she had to admit it all suited better when the blonde had it on.

Quinn s hair was down and damped from the shower, she was so beautiful Rachel was unable to speak

"_So…so hot"_

"_Oh god"_

Rachel? – Quinn smiled and approached the diva which make the brunette come back to reality

- Hey! You showered fast! Breakfast is almost ready. Want coffe? - Rachel spoke fast and she avoided looking at the blonde.

Quinn watched her with a frown, she had no idea what to do now and she didn t know what was going to happen from now on, but she was there with Rachel and that s all that mattered to her right now.

- Sure, I would love some coffee.

Rachel handed her a cup of smoking coffee and Quinn smiled in gratitude

Breakfast was good and peaceful. After some tensed moments the girls started to feel comfortable around each other and chatted easily, as if they have been doing this for ages.

They both loved the feeling of normality that had settled in between them. They made jokes about each other choices for breakfast and about the way they liked their coffee.

Quinn even told Rachel she had heard her snore that very same morning, which had made the diva s cheek to redden to a whole new level.

They avoided the dumpster topic and every other topic that was related to their complex relationship. It was like for the first time they allowed themselves to talk about some other things and to know each other in a different way.

They ate and cleaned up the dishes, and when they were over they stare at each other in silence.

- Okay, I think I ll better get going – Quinn didn t want to go, but she thought she had impose herself to Rachel long enough for the day – Thanks for the clothes, and breakfast…and you know…the rest of it…I couldn't have gone thru it without your help.

Quinn turned around in order to look for her backpack

"_ASK HER TO STAY"_

"_Why?"_

"_Cause we don t want her to go!" _

"_Ask her"_

"_No! Let her go"_

"_ASK HER NOW"_

"_NO! WE CAN T"_

"_GO!"_

"_NO!"_

"_Oh god"_

- Wait! – Rachel screamed rather loud and approached the front door before Quinn opened it – Do you have to go? …I mean..Your mum…you know..She could be home and you are supposed to be at school…I think…you should…ehmm..stay

Quinn knew what was going on, but she decided to run along with the excuse.

- You are right. I haven t thought of that. I can t go home – She was lying. Of course she could go home. Her mother wouldn't be there and even if she was, she wouldn't question Quinn s motives to be home so early.

Besides, even if she couldn`t go home, she could go to Santana s or Brittany s, she had the keys and their houses were always empty. And the best part was that Rachel also knew she had other options, but decided to ask her to stay anyway.

- So, you are staying? – Rachel looked like a six year old asking a friend to come over to their house and Quinn thought it was the sweetest thing she had ever witnessed

-If you don t mind…I think I will stay.

- I don t mind- Rachel almost whispered and without even noticed it she leaned in and in a second she was inches away from Quinn s face.

Quinn s heart was about to explode, she could sense it, this was it. She was about to kiss Rachel Berry. She closed her eyes and leaned in, her mouth was about to touch Rachel s lips when…

- RACHEL OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!

Rachel and Quinn pulled away and looked at the door.

- That s Emma – Rachel whispered to the blonde

- I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE! I SAW YOUR CAR! OPEN THE DOOR!

- What s she doing here – Quinn whispered back

- I don t know. We haven t talked since the car incident.

- IF THAT FABRAY CHICK IS WITH YOU I SWEAR I WILL KILL HER! OPEN UP!

Quinn couldn't believe her ears. And Rachel was out of her mind. She wasn t sure of what to do, but she was sure of one thing: She had to open the door.

- She won t go Quinn. She knows I m here. I m opening,

- You are not opening the door. She is out of her mind

- I have to. She is gonna keep shouting If I don t

- Okay. But I m staying right here with you

- You should go.

- I won t go Rachel. That s out of the question

- What if she tries to hurt you?

- I can defend myself Rach. I m not afraid of her. I just want you to be safe. I m staying.

Rachel sighed; she knew there was no use in arguing it.

So she opened the door and got ready for the worst.


End file.
